If I Only Could
by Chibi-Chanx
Summary: Chloe's family history isn't something she likes to discuss, and when she moves in with a family friend, she gets more than she bargained for. Her life stops being relatively normal, and is flipped around when she is plunged into hiding with her new family. It isn't until she has the blood on her hands that she realizes it's to late to turn back. AH
1. It Doesn't Hurt Me

Hey there! I haven't been in this fandom for the longest time~! Regardless, I reread the trilogy (and am working on getting the 2nd collection of short stories for our favourite group! Although I know basically what happens in one of them because I was curious) and then started freaking out because I figured out that Kelley Armstrongs adult series set in the same universe (Woman of the Otherworld in case you weren't familiar) is becoming a television show and it's Canadian based which makes me scream at the top of the Rockies with a Canadian flag in my pride.

So, without further ado, my first full length story for this group! Hopefully I don't disappoint~!

**Warning:** There is hints at previous self-harm and depression. Please proceed with caution.

Disclaimer: I do not own DP or any of the characters, it all belongs to the lovely Kelley Armstrong!

* * *

"Wake up," a gruff voice muttered through the, thankfully, locked door. My eyes fluttered open and I rolled over so I could send a glare at the door. I didn't hear anyone leave from the door, but that didn't mean they weren't still there. I waited for a while, my glare steady before there was a knock. "Chloe."

"Fine, fine," I spoke through a yawn before straightening and stretching. I pushed the blankets down and climbed out. As I opened my closet door, I heard him waking up the other teens in the house. Our 'family' totalled five. Kit, Derek, Simon, Tori, and I. How did we come to stay in the same house when only two of us were related by blood? It was a long story.

Victoria, or Tori as she loathed to be called Victoria, was Kit's biological daughter. Kit won custody over her after figuring out that she was his biological daughter, and of course at first Tori was very, very angry about that. She didn't want to live with a bunch of boys, too much testosterone. Which she never fails to comment on whenever she walks in on me tidying some place. I didn't blame the others, Derek was usually neat, and so was Simon. However, Kit was always in a rush in the morning and so were the boys so they made a mess and I cleaned in their wake.

Derek was a foster child, there was a lot that could be said about his history, but I never dug into it. Not that I wasn't interested in it, but he shut off whenever I bothered to try. He came into the family when he was five, and until he was twelve he, Simon and Kit were the only ones in the house. Tori moved in then and it took the longest time for him to accept her into their small family.

My mother and Aunt knew Kit for years and years, and we would occasionally meet up. Unfortunately, my mother died when I was young and my father was never home. I lived with my Aunt until I had a falling out with her, and I fell into a depression. I was alone at home all the time, and my little friends that I had weren't always the kindest to me. Getting angry at me when I was sad claiming 'I had everything, how could I be sad?'

Kit was a generous man, and I could never thank him enough for inviting me to stay with him. He was my godfather, and he said that he couldn't stand how my own family was treating me.

It was rocky the first couple of months. I spent my days in my room, and only talking to Kit. If he needed help with something, I would help him without question.

It wasn't until the door was hammered against that I realized I had been staring at my closet for the last fifteen minutes. Without much hesitation, I chose a long tank and some shorts before yanking them on. I ran a comb through my hair and quickly headed down the stairs. Kit kissed my forehead before waving at us and calling up to Tori before darting out the door. I stretched.

"Why do we have a schedule of when to wake up during summer break?" Tori demanded, tugging a cardigan over her shoulders as she stormed loudly down the steps. I poured a cup of coffee for her and slid it over; she snatched it up and stormed into the living room where Simon was watching the television. Derek was pouring over a book while eating- well devouring, his breakfast.

As usual, no one made a comment on Tori's rhetorical question. It wasn't because we had anything to do, but it was more like we were planning to do something and it was easier if everyone was awake. Derek was the one who woke us up, and no one really cared to spend too much time arguing with him. I knew from experience that he could go on and on in an argument. However, once you got him angry, he wasn't exactly afraid of low blows. Until he saw the hurt and then it just went dead silent, and he would usually apologize before you stormed away. Unless it was Tori, but they never got to that point before someone stepped in.

I poured myself some cereal, slid in across the table from Derek, and focused my gaze on the bowl. He lowered his book half a fraction and I glanced up. His green eyes were studying me. I raised my eyebrows in question as I lifted another scoop to my mouth.

"Since when do you wear Tori's shorts?" he asked glancing back at his book. I paused, studying his face. How did he know they were Tori's? More important, his eyes were on the book from the time I came down the stairs. Then I froze and glanced down.

"Shit," I whispered and looked over at the living room entrance.

"The laundry room has clothes," he suggested and I darted quickly out of the room after downing my milk. I heard a rumble from him that could have been laughter and I smiled lightly. I dug through the laundry basket, finding a pair of my shorts. I made sure the laundry room door was closed before changing and tossing Tori's shorts into the corner before heading back. That was one disaster diverted.

When I returned, Derek had put away his plate but was still sitting reading at the table. I frowned lightly, "Why don't you read in your room or outside or-"

"I'm already here," he interrupted, his gaze never leaving the book. I rolled my eyes and shoved my spoon into my cereal, which was quickly becoming soggy.

I had known Derek since he was young, since the Bae family visited my family whenever they were in Buffalo, but it was always brief and rushed. Because of that, we kept to ourselves, if we had to we could've kept up a decent conversation, but we didn't like to talk. Therefore, I usually spoke to Simon only and even then, it was little. That was until I came to live with them, and then Simon wouldn't leave me alone. In my depressed state, he would come and see if I wanted to do something- anything, but I couldn't. I didn't have the energy. Derek at one point came upstairs, sat on my bed, and was silent for two hours. Sitting there looking at me as we listened to music. He wasn't forcing me to talk, and eventually it became a regular thing. He would sit with me until I told him to leave.

I had opened up to him about my feelings, and he had listened without a sympathetic look. Just neutrality, and when I was finished he told me that I wouldn't come home to an empty home or have a fight with them that they would allow to fester into hatred and angry. That it was okay to open up to the others, to talk to them and be a part of the family. It was okay for me to feel sad and abandoned because of my father and angry because of my Aunt, but to dwell on those feelings would not end well with me.

Of course, after that, we weren't all buddy-buddy, but I could appreciate him more. He didn't mind when I came to him with my problems, because he kept them silent. Simon would tell Derek about them if I talked to him, and Tori and I weren't that close for me to be able to talk to him. Kit was like an uncle that I liked well enough and could joke around with, but I wasn't about to spill out my problems to him. No matter how much he suggested it would do Tori, Derek and I good.

"Yo, bro," Simon leaned out of the living room and stared at his brother, "What are we planning on doing?"

Tori brushed passed her biological brother and walked over to me, "Chloe and I are going shopping-"

"We are?" I asked, glancing up at her apprehensively, I was not aware of this plan. However, I am usually coerced into going with her to shop. Not that I did much when I did go with her. Stood around and gave her my opinion. Tori nodded, before glancing at Derek.

"Unless wolf-boy decides he wants us all to stay home," she left the end open, as if daring Derek to tell her to stay home. I let out a sigh before Derek could respond.

"I was hoping on staying home today, I wanted to try summoning Liz again," I gathered up my dishes and entered the kitchen. Tori followed me in.

"She didn't answer you yesterday, maybe your powers are weakening?" she suggested, her tone was not helpful though and I rubbed my arm, averting my gaze.

"Then it would do her some good to practice," Simon spoke up, leaning against the dining table. "Besides, you promised to help me with a secret project," he scowled at Tori. Tori glared at her brother before glancing at me and shaking her head.

"Whatever, we have to go before school starts again," she demanded before heading for the stairs to go back to her room.

"Dad's taking us shopping next weekend for back to school supplies and clothes," Simon replied, bouncing her request that I go shopping with her away. He turned to me, crossing his arms and giving an easy smile. "Have fun practising, spend a lot of time and have fun."

"You said have fun twice," I commented before sighing, "Alright I'll go practise," I glanced at Derek through the corner of my eye. "If that's alright with you," I muttered. It took him a moment, with both of us staring at him before he lowered his book and tossed the scrap of paper he was using as a bookmark into the book and got up.

He didn't need to say anything for us to know that he agreed to it. He walked calmly upstairs and into his room before returning without his book and a change from his pajamas. As he tugged on his shoes, Simon told me that he would be in his room starting on the project when I returned. Derek waited mostly patiently for me to pull on a pair of sneakers that may or may not have been Tori's before we headed out into the forest.

-X

Deep calming breaths. Focus.

I opened my eyes and let out a frustrated sigh, "Maybe Tori was right," I grumbled, standing up and brushing my legs from the bark and dirt that clung to them. Derek raised his eyebrow and then shook his head.

"She's probably just too far away, or busy. Try summoning someone else," he suggested, urging me to continue trying. I frowned at him and shook my head. I was done for the day, and besides I wanted to figure out what Simon was talking about earlier. It wasn't like him to keep secrets, and when Derek questioned me earlier about it, I answered honestly. He instantly deemed me as lying but couldn't pull the supposed 'truth' from me.

"Let's get back," I held out my hand towards him to help him up, but he gave me a look. He placed his hand in mine and I tugged lightly. There was no way I could pull him to his feet; he was like a grown man who spent quite some time in the gym. Then there was me, short and weak. However, he still didn't stand up, and instead he tugged me back to the ground and made me sit with him for a while. In silence.

There was something wrong; I could feel it in my gut. Derek wanted to spend time with me, not that it wasn't rare. He just usually asked me to do something with him, like watch a movie or help him find something. Something that he knew where it was, and we both knew he knew, but still spent a couple minutes in his room attempting to find it before I stumbled across something that captured my interest and we'd spend a couple hours distracted by that.

Simon wanted to do something, and he was keeping it a secret. Something he never did. He also went out of his way to make sure I was home, which was not something any of them did. They didn't limit me to staying home when I could be out of the house. They normally pushed for me to go out, especially Simon. He was always trying to get me to go to the park with him and Derek to kick around a soccer ball or something of the like.

Tori wanted to spend time with me, and that wasn't a regular occurrence. If we were just going to spend time together later on, then why was she pushing to spend time alone? Besides, that was the only time we ever spoke to each other alone without someone interrupting us. Mostly because there was no other choice but to talk to her or the experience wouldn't turn out the best. In addition, her and Simon had a secret that apparently Derek and I didn't know about, though I was suspicious he knew.

"W-What's wrong, D-Der-Derek?" I stammered, looking at him, worry flushing through my body, clutching at my heart. He glanced over at me, surprise in his eyes for a moment before it flashed away.

"Nothing-"

"D-D-D-Don't," I paused and calmed myself down, "Don't lie to me," I ordered slowing down so I was spewing out my words, grabbing his arm and squeezing, "Tell me."

"We should get back, Dad'll probably be home soon," Derek removed my hand from his arm and stood up. I stared up at him; he was trying to distract me. I crossed my arms, but he just grasped my arms and hauled me to my feet. Damn his strength. I was nothing more than a small bag of flour that he could easily toss around if he wanted to. "Don't be stubborn."

I snorted, "Says you."

"Mature," he rolled his eyes, placing his hand on my back and pushing me towards the house. "Like I said, Dad should be back soon, and I'm sure Simon and Tori will have their secret done by then."

"Is it Kit's birthday or something?" I questioned, frowning, I hadn't been informed if it was. Derek shook his head, mouth pursing and the scowl returning on his face as he thought. I dug my heels into the ground and stopped. "Tell me or I'm not going into that house. You've always told me stuff before, why are you being secretive?" I gave him my best pout and he gave me a look, my guilt tripping wasn't appreciated.

"Do you know what day it is?" he asked, frowning at me. The moment those words left his lips I started to think about it. It was August, and a Friday. The 16th precisely. I could tell it wasn't just a simple day that had him asking that question, especially since he was frowning. He would've asked me what day it was if he was just curious about the date. When I shook my head, he rolled his eyes. "Then you get to be in the dark until Dad gets home."

I sent him a glare before heading towards the door. He sighed and stopped me by placing a hand on my shoulder. "It's been a year."

"A year since?" I asked, trailing off waiting for him to finish the rest.

"You moved here," he murmured, avoiding looking at me. I looked away, suddenly taking interest in my shoes.

"O-oh."

"Yeah," he muttered, glancing towards the house. Memories flashed through my head, times that were hard to remember, times that I wished I didn't have. He turned back to me and released a subtle breath. He was tense, and that wasn't something I expected him to be today. Something else was going on. It didn't involve Simon or Tori, since he didn't react when they were talking about the secret, and he looked genuinely confused when he asked if I knew what Simon and Tori were doing. However, I didn't say anything and then turned and started heading for the house, and this time he let me. It seemed he was very tied on whether or not I was allowed to go inside the house.

I headed into my room and sat down on my bed. After a few deep breaths, I looked down at my wrist. A reminder. A permanent reminder to myself. An unfortunate reminder.

Bitter anger bubbled in my stomach. I hadn't spoken to my blood family since that day, and they hadn't made any contact either. Shows how much they cared about me. Shows how much they loved me. At least Tori's mother, no matter how bitchy she was, fought to keep her daughter. Derek's parents, from what Kit had told me, his mother had given him up and his father had recently been killed by the Pack. When he told me that I started to freak out, worried that Derek knew and was angry. However, Kit also said that the man didn't even know Derek was his son and had stupidly started an uprising against the Pack, which sealed his fate.

Derek didn't care that his father died, and when he told me that I was in shock. He said that it didn't matter to him that the idiot had went up against a powerful enemy without solid help and planning. Especially against the Pack.

The only person who was in good terms with their birth parents was Simon, and that's because Kit had allowed Simon to live a normal life. Everyone else had been subject to isolation, some mistreatment, emotional and physical abuse for some. I laughed a bitter laugh, we weren't exactly normal however. Two sorcerers, a sorcerer-witch, a werewolf and a necromancer.

I heard the front door open and voices; I heard Derek's voice on the defense and then a familiar strained laugh. My hands clutched the comforter and stared at the wall. Not today. Please, not today. Any day but not today.

Tori and Simon headed down stairs when Kit called for us. I stayed frozen in my room. I got up when I heard someone heading up the stairs; I launched myself across the room. Fingers reaching for the lock when the doorknob twisted. I shoved my body against the door, even though I knew whoever was behind it could force their way through. I really needed to strengthen up. I felt pressure and then Derek squeezed through a few seconds later. He caught the door before it could slam and gave me a look. "Come downstairs," he ordered quietly.

"No," I whispered angrily, glaring up at him. I poured all my angry out in that glare, "Was this your plan?"

He was silent and looked at me, "Chloe, it'll do you good," he reached towards my shoulder but I skirted out of his reach.

I gave up being angry towards him, knowing that he didn't care now. Instead, I whimpered, "I don't want this."

He closed the door and stepped forwards, he wasn't the best at comforting people, he was more of a talk it through kind of guy rather than touchy feely. "That's what you said when you figured out you were a Necromancer, but-"

I gave him a look, "I still don't want to be a Necromancer..."

"You've grown and are stronger for it," he continued as if I never spoke. He reached forwards and squeezed my arm, "They're your family. You only have to talk to them for a few moments and then you can excuse yourself."

"Promise?" I asked, holding my pinky up. He gave me a look, one that screamed 'Aren't we a little old?' However, he linked his pinky with mine, then opened the door, and stared at me. I gave him a dark glower again, telling him my distaste of the situation before I looked at my closet and headed over. I pulled out a sweater and tugged it on. He gave me a look.

"That's mine," he grumbled, tugging at the hood. "Why is it in your closet?"

"You lent it to me one night before Christmas last year and I forgot to give it back," I spoke, my tone soft. His face softened before he tugged a hand through his hair and nodded towards the hallway. He muttered a gentle 'Whatever' as I walked passed him. I fought back the smile on my face, which was the closest I would get to him telling me that I could have it I would get. However, the urge to smile quickly ran away as I stood at the top of the stairs. Curling my toes around the top step and taking a deep breath. Derek walked around me and headed down the stairs, as if to prove that it was easy to do.

"She's coming down," Derek murmured to the group.

My muscles were stiff as I lifted my foot to step down. A thought ran through my mind. Anger replaced my fright to face them and it relaxed my muscles enough for me to walk down the stairs calmly. My stomach was at war with itself as I fought against anger and fear. As I entered the living room, I saw two people who I didn't want to see.

My father and Aunt.

* * *

A/N: Please review so I know you guys like this story! Reviews really help especially in the first chapter because it let's me know how you guys like it and if there is anything that's confusing about the plot!

Thank you for reading!


	2. How Does It Feel?

Just to clear something up about the previous chapter. The story timeline of this is fairly different than that of the story. For example, it's summer and before school, but Liz is dead. The four of them never go to Lyle House, which will be important further down the line. There are certain aspects that happen that are the same as the story (such as Liz being murdered, and others that will be revealed in a couple chapters) however, the reasons behind are slightly different for certain sections.

If you have any questions, ask and I will answer them either in the story or send you a reply back filling you in if it's too far past the chapter (or you are still confused about it even if it was explained because I'm kinda dense and may not explain things fully)

Disclaimer: I do not own DP or any of the characters, it all belongs to the lovely Kelley Armstrong!

* * *

My father stood up, smiling widely at me. I offered an awkward smile back at him. He walked over to me and awkwardly hugged me. I patted him on the back after a moment and he let go, but then Aunt Lauren hugged me tightly. Which I stiffened at. No one else seemed to notice the tension and when she pulled away, she had tears in her eyes as she flattened my hair out. It was as if she was trying to act like my mother, but I didn't say anything.

"Chloe," she said warmly, her voice thick as if she was about to start sobbing. I felt bad for her, but at the same time, I knew I shouldn't care. I felt as if she had betrayed me. "It's been so long, we should catch up over lunch later," she insisted before guiding me to the couch. I was still on edge. I wanted to pretend I didn't know these people; I wanted to pretend that they were strangers. I wanted to be cold like Tori was able to, or act as if I just didn't care like Derek.

Unfortunately- well actually fortunately, the end of the world didn't happen. Nothing exploded. No one ran from the room crying in anger. No one shouted at anyone. It was civil.

This had me even more on edge. I could see Derek sending Aunt Lauren and Dad a look of disapproval, but he would always look out the window with a bored look when they turned towards him. Tori and Simon were a bit on edge as well, but as the hours went on, they relaxed outwardly. Kit was polite but distant, indicating that he didn't really want to talk to either my father or Aunt Lauren. Why were they even here? It made me grit my teeth together, forcing awkward smiles and laughs out at appropriate times.

Aunt Lauren asked if we could speak together privately before guiding me to the back door. Derek glanced over at me, sending me a look before returning his gaze to the window. He was only there to be polite, he'd rather be up in his room or in the forest then spending time talking to people he really didn't like. I sat down on one of the deck chairs and fiddled with my finger as my Aunt sat down beside me and was silent for a while. "Chloe, I think this foolish bitterness should end between us," she said, her voice clogged with emotion.

I scuffed at the chipping paint on the deck, "It's not foolish," I muttered, a bitter taste in my mouth, "It's legitimate feelings and that makes what I'm feeling not foolish."

"You are my niece, I was protecting you," she returned, ignoring what I said.

"Why are you here?" I asked quietly, staring at the forest. The tingling sensation, that was always around me when I was near a forest, helped me keep my emotions in check. There were a lot of dead things in forests, and too many stray emotions would have a bad effect. For example the accidental raise of a corpse that would cause me to stammer and sputter, unable to concentrate on sending it successfully back into its body. I had only raised a single human corpse and two animal corpses. Aunt Lauren released a sigh and leaned back in her chair, studying me.

"I came to ask you to come home with me," she said seriously. I bit back a laugh, and looked up at her. "You belong with your family-"

"They are my family," I started lightly, then a humorless laugh jumped from my mouth, "a fact that I've reminded you about in the past."

"Are you a witch?" Aunt Lauren asked coolly, "You don't belong here."

"Are you a Necromancer? No. So, I obviously don't belong with you," I retorted, crossing my arms. My anger surfacing. We had had this conversation, albeit a different version of it. Last time she was telling me that I couldn't talk to Kit and his family anymore because they were a 'bad influence'. Which, once Kit had heard what Aunt Lauren had said about him, he stopped talking to her. Cutting off their friendship. He took pride in the way he raised his children. They were smart and knew what to do in tight situations.

Aunt Lauren shook her head, "We share the same blood, I have Necromancy in my blood-"

"That doesn't make you a Necromancer," I snapped, "You know it's better if I stay here."

"Christopher already has three children to take care of, one of them is very dangerous and it takes a lot for him to take care of. You are hindering him by adding another child to the bunch," her tone seemed as if she was trying to be gentle, but her words were cruel. I bit back an immediate reaction, cooling my anger down.

"It's not like I begged Kit to take me in, also, _Derek_," I stressed his name, she had never called him by his name once she figured he was a werewolf, "is less of a threat to me than you are."

It looked as if I had slapped her in the face. I stood up and headed inside before she could say anything. Derek left the living room and started up the stairs, motioning me to follow him. I hurried up the stairs after him, but Aunt Lauren entered the room. Tears down her face, I paused, looking at her. She gave me an apologetic look before entering the living room. What game was she getting at? I hurried up the stairs, ignoring it. I entered Derek's room and he closed the door behind me.

"You okay?" he murmured, rubbing my shoulder. When I nodded, he released a sigh, grabbed his remote, and turned on the television. He lifted up a controller and tossed me another. I fumbled it lightly but managed to keep it from falling to the floor. As he started up the game, I settled down with my back against his bed and turned on my controller. I wasn't exactly a video game person, but it was easier to distract myself completely when playing a video game. Because if I didn't pay any attention, I would die and then Derek would start taunting me about losing. Not that I could exactly win against him when he had been playing video games since he was introduced to them by Simon when they were younger.

We hadn't even gotten a few minutes into the game until Kit entered the room, a disappointed look on his face. He looked between the two of us before at the television. Derek sighed and paused it. I lowered the controller, frowning lightly as Kit sighed and closed the door. "You should apologize to your Aunt, Chloe."

"Why?" I asked, frowning, "I didn't insult her or anything..."

"She said she had invited you to live with her again and you told her to go and..." he trailed off and cleared his throat, "'F' off"

"Dad, I think we all know and have used that word before," Derek muttered quietly, "We're not little kids."

"I didn't tell her that," I shot back, a little angrily, and then blanched realizing I just snapped at Kit, "I'm sorry..."

"Look," Kit squatted down beside me and lowered his voice, "Even if you don't mean it apologize so she'll go away and stop crying in my living room. Tori looks like she's about to throttle your aunt and Simon is totally out of his zone with the situation. Your father and Aunt have never liked each other and I think he's getting silent enjoyment from her crying and you causing it."

I sighed, looking at the controller, the worn buttons from many years of use. I didn't even want to see either of them again, but I tossed the controller onto Derek's bed and got up. I wasn't about to be a difficult child, Kit deserved better than that. I jogged down the stairs and awkwardly stood in the entrance. "I'm sorry I said that to you Aunt Lauren," I said, and when my father looked at my Aunt, I sent her a dark look. "I should've handled that situation more maturely, but I do believe I belong here."

I then walked forwards and gave my father a hug, "See you," I muttered when he hugged me back, before my Aunt could say another word I was back upstairs and the game was resumed.

-X

We were in the process of eating dinner when Simon cleared his voice. "So, what really happened out there between you and crazy Lauren?"

"Simon," Kit warned, giving him a disapproving look as he passed Derek the Iced Tea. I kicked Simon under the table, shaking my head.

"She said that I didn't belong here and that I was being troublesome for Kit and that Derek's dangerous, and that I should leave and stay with her for my own benefit," I spoke, a bit bitterly before jabbing my fork into a baby potato and popping it into my mouth. Derek stiffened and looked at me. The others froze as they were eating. Kit reached over and squeezed my arm.

"You are not troublesome, in fact you are the least troublesome of the bunch," he then glanced at Simon and I couldn't stop a giggle from escaping my lips. Derek chuckled beside me and Tori just smirked. Simon didn't notice and looked confused as to why we had laughed, no one clued him in. "Derek is about as dangerous to you as a kitten, sure he could scratch you, but he doesn't mean it and you could declaw him pretty fast."

Derek added dryly, "you could always hit me with a rolled up newspaper."

That elicited a laugh from everyone. I smiled at him and bumped my knee against his, appreciative of his humor. Tori leaned forwards after lowering her cup.

"How is she suppose to protect you? I mean, if you were at your aunts and there was a break in and you were home you could be dead. However, here you have your own guard dog and people who are gifted in magic. Easily able to stop someone who breaks in," she then added, "Plus, you can't leave, we still need to shop!"

I had to laugh at her logic and then smiled at them. I was happy and content and nothing could destroy it. Derek bumped his leg against mine, a comforting gesture from him, but he was too busy eating. I just smiled and returned to the food in front of me. Kit leaned back a few minutes later, his plate scarce of food, as Derek took another serving. I didn't bother paying much heed to Kit, he generally waited until everyone was finished before saying anything, however as Tori teased, we'd have to wait forever for Derek to stop eating. I swallowed a laugh and took a sip of water before turning towards Kit. "Can we have a fire tonight?"

Everyone paused and looked at Kit expectantly, he smiled and nodded. Simon sent me a grin and Tori smirked. I was slightly afraid that she was going to try to scare me tonight with ghost stories, mostly because I'd start envisioning the ghosts and then suddenly we'd have company and that was something that made my stomach shift uneasily. I had figured out that I was a Necromancer after I had moved in with Kit. I saw a ghost in the house, and it started to go downhill from there. Except Kit had bought a two vervain plants, one was planted in the backyard and the other one was nestled in my room, blooming nicely. Whenever a particular nasty ghost bothered me and if they ever followed me home, I brought out the vervain and burned a bit of it.

Kit asked Simon to clean up the table and after Derek scooped another portion onto his plate. I excused myself and jogged up the stairs. I wanted a brief moment of alone time before I went back downstairs with the others. I stripped from my shorts and pulled on a pair of sweats. I washed my face and pulled my hair up into a bun. After staring at my reflection in the bathroom, I headed back to my room, and saw Derek stretched out on my bed. A snore emitting from him. I ignored him and walked over to the window, cracking it open so my room would be cool when I went to bed that night. I had gotten use to Derek sleeping on my bed randomly. He didn't exactly care if he was in his room when he napped. Sometimes I would find him on the couch or even in a chair and he would be sleeping. Revealing how relaxed he was in his home. Of course, he learned the hard way not to fall asleep in Tori's room. He had helped her with her homework and drifted asleep on her bed. He awoke after a knock back spell shoved him off the bed.

I walked over, leaning down and gently shaking him. "Derek," I murmured before sighing and sitting down, rubbing his back lightly. "Sometimes, I don't think there is that much different between you and a large dog," I slighted, staring at his sleeping appearance. I knew he was awake; he probably woke up sometime after I entered my room. His eyes slid open, revealing the green hues beneath them.

"I don't chew shoes or lick your face when you come home," Derek pushed himself up and stretched, "There is a lot different between me and a pet."

"If Kit put a leash on you," I trailed off, grinning up at him, he just rolled his eyes and headed out.

"Fire's ready."

-X

The chilly autumn wind seemed to be coming early this year, it bit at our exposed faces, but the chill didn't last long as the fire snapped and crackled, heating the area around the pit. We laughed as we recalled our favourite memories. Even Tori enjoyed our fire pit time, she usually wasn't one for family bonding, but she liked the food, warmth and no one bickering with each other. It was always light hearted and free of any worries. This is exactly why I asked to have one.

I was worrying about earlier today. Aunt Lauren had purposefully lied to Kit about what had happened. I still didn't know if Derek or Kit invited them over, so I didn't know where to place my anger. As much as I wished that I could throw my anger around, I knew I shouldn't. I couldn't. They were so good to me, both of them. I thought they were kind with everyone they met; I thought they pitied me when Kit took me in. However, seeing Kit around other adults he didn't trust, I could hear the careful tone in his voice. Always leaving out important details while he was completely relaxed around us and would tell us anything we asked him. At school, Derek was very antisocial. He had no school friends to speak of, and whenever Tori or Simon brought a boyfriend or girlfriend over he would hide up in his room and pretend there wasn't a stranger in the house.

Kit got up, saying he was going to start the laundry so we would have less to do tomorrow, with a promise to be back out in a few minutes.

"Chloe," Tori spoke up as soon as Kit slipped into the house. I glanced from the fire meeting her gaze, "When we go back to school, who are you thinking of taking to the first dance that the school holds?"

I felt my cheeks heat up and I immediately looked at the sky, hoping that the fire didn't illuminate my blush too much. "N-No o-o-one," I saw Simon looking between us, which made me blush harder. I tugged my hood over my head. I didn't want to talk about this in front of the guys, and I didn't want to be the one she was talking about. Both were just incredibly embarrassing. Tori snorted and my eyes darted over to her.

"Then why are you blushing so hard, you do have an idea!" she jumped into Kit's abandoned seat and leaned closer, "Is it Nate? That nerdy red head? No," Tori held up a hand with a devious grin, "I heard you and your friends talking about your crush."

I saw Derek's head turn towards me, his curiosity spiking. I knew it was because he thought I would tell him about crushes, I told him about everything else. However, fortunately, I have never had a crush and therefore I hadn't kept anything from Derek. I tugged the strings of the hoodie as if that could stop me from blushing. "I don't have a crush," I mumbled quietly.

"Brennan? No, it was Brent. Right?" Tori asked, not dropping the subject, "He's pretty cute, I suppose."

"H-He's just s-s-so-someone I-I-I k-know," I stammered, cursing my stupid speech impediment. I cleared my voice and tried to speak clearer, "He's nothing more than a friend."

Tori's eyes shifted from me to the boys, then she grinned, "Or you could go with Derek."

No one reacted like she wanted; Derek just glanced at her hearing his name before looking at the fire. I blinked a few times, before giggling, "I don't think Derek would be caught dead at a dance."

"See, now you have a date," Tori leaned back with a smug grin. Simon raised his hand slightly.

"How does she have a date? Derek didn't ask her...and she's never been asked to a dance-"I gave him a look to tell him he wasn't helping, he gave me an apologetic grin, "besides, we don't even know if-"

"Did you watch that movie I suggested," Derek huffed out, looking up at me, interrupting his brother and bringing the previous conversation to a screeching halt. I nodded, and instantly began discussing it with him. I knew he was just trying to get off the topic of dances and dates, especially since Kit wandered out a few minutes later. It was getting dark and he put out the fire a while later. Our clothes and skin reeking of the smoke. Tori claimed one of the bathrooms quickly, and Simon called the basement bathroom. Kit got his own, leaving me and Derek alone.

He passed me a coke as I stared up at the sky; I opened and took a sip, glancing into the forest. I leaned against the railing around the deck and sighed, "Why is it so hard to believe that I don't have a crush..." I muttered to myself, looking at my hands wrapped the can. Derek placed a hand on the railing and patted my back, his hand lingering for a few seconds and then he removed it.

"You've been through a lot; I think Tori just wants you to start dating someone. It's her way of saying she cares," his voice was closer than I thought it was, I glanced up at him. He was leaning down slightly, much closer than I anticipated. I was just lucky that he moved before I smashed my forehead against his chin. He didn't meet my eyes, "I think we just all want you to be happy."

I grinned, straightening, "I am happy. I got some of the best friends a girl could ask for, a great father figure, and its summer."

He stared at me until my grin faded. He tucked a stray piece of hair behind my ear. "We might be moving soon," he said quietly.


	3. How You Feel

Oh, I just wanted to say that the reason Derek is acting the way he's acting (like really nice to her) is because of past experiences with her, knowing her over a year, and they have never had the stressful situation of being in life threatening danger together. So, you'll probably see him resort to his previous self when the action starts. Probably.

Disclaimer: I do not own DP or any of the characters, it all belongs to the lovely Kelley Armstrong!

* * *

My heart dropped, I felt panic surge in my body. They were moving. What? Why. They were leaving? They can't. Well...they can, I won't guilt trip them into staying or anything, but they can't. I needed them too much. I stared into his eyes, searching for any sign of a joke. He set his coke on the table, "I wasn't supposed to say anything until Dad was sure, but I can't keep that from you. You are as part of this family as I am."

I turned away, processing it for a moment before lowering myself down onto one of the chairs and stared at my feet. "Where?" I asked softly, he crouched in front of me.

"Albany," he murmured quietly, "Dad wants to bring you with us, but your Aunt will prove to be a big obstacle. Your father didn't object when you moved completely into our house, and it's almost as if Dad has adopted you unofficially because your dad is hardly around."

He placed a hand on my knee when I didn't say anything, "I want you to come, and I will figure how to bring you with us," he promised. I leaned towards him and wrapped my arms around him, resting my face against the crook of his neck. He hugged me back, rubbing my back lightly. I smelt the smoke, as well as the cologne he used to mask the scent of B.O. I wouldn't dare comment about that though, I was sure he already felt self-conscious about his outwards look. We were silent, and he allowed me to hug him lightly at first, and then I clutched him tightly. I was afraid that they couldn't stop my Aunt from claiming me and I wouldn't see them again.

When I pulled away, I noticed a look in his eyes. I felt the heat of his skin under my hands that were rested on his shoulders. The glean of sweat on his brow. I was so wrapped around myself that I hadn't noticed that it was time for him to Change. I pushed aside my selfishness and stood up, holding my hand out to him. "Let's take a walk," I murmured. He gave me a grateful look and took my hand, straightening up. He downed his coke and left a note for his father for when he got out of the shower. I was waiting for him by the edge of the forest when he finished. He jogged across the yard and we entered the forest.

The scent of pine and dirt was always thick, it was just as calming as the smell of greasepaint, mothballs and old costumes now. I was so use to talking walks with everyone in the forest that I could mark out paths that we took even if there wasn't a physical path. The forest was my home away from home, and that home was technically my home away from home...er...if you understand what I just said. However, I knew I would never be as at home in the forest as Derek. The tension eased from his shoulder as we delved deeper and deeper into the dark forest. His fingers laced with mine when the moon stopped helping me be able to pick my way through the forest.

I could tell we were heading away from the usual place he Changed in and frowned. "Not tonight?" I asked quietly, looking over at him, he brought us onto a path that lead all the way through the forest to an abandoned lumber mill a few hundred metres away from the house. He shook his head.

"Tonight, but not now," he murmured, "We can't be gone too long, you still need to get your surprise from Tori and Simon."

My eyebrows rose, "So, we're sneaking off to the lumber mill?"

He gave me a look that made me giggle, "No, we're going for a walk. You're not graceful walking through the forest, may I remind you."

I shot him a look for that, "In the day time, I am quite capable, thank you very much."

"Sure, if you want to scare off every animal within an acre of you."

I rolled my eyes and shoved my hands into the pockets of the hoodie. I glanced over at him, "I think you can take your hoodie back soon, it's losing its comforting factor."

He rose his eyebrow, but didn't comment, just focused on the path in front of him. "What was so comforting about my hoodie anyways? It's way too big for you," he gave me a sideways glance, taking in how I had to push the sleeves up and how the bottom of the hoodie nearly went to my knees. I grinned up at him.

"That's what makes it so comfortable, when I feel sad I can just turn into a turtle," I teased, causing the corner of his mouth to turn him slightly. "How do you even have clothes that fit you?"

"I could say the same about you," he retorted but looked at his watch before I could say that they made clothes that fit me, and I knew what he would say after that. That I bought from the kids section We had this conversation so many times, and usually I would get embarrassed and decide to not talk anymore. He was cutting the conversation short before he could further embarrass me. "We should get back."

-X

The moment I stepped inside, I heard Simon call to us but didn't catch it before Derek grabbed my waist and tossed me over his shoulder. I frowned as he headed into the living room, he spoke to the others before Tori appeared and put something over my eyes before I was deposited onto the couch. Confusion flooded through me as I reached up to remove whatever was over my eyes but someone stopped me. I pouted and waited for a few moments as they whispered too low for me to hear. Then the blindfold was removed and Tori stepped to the side.

On the table sat a Canon camera in its glory, a red bow sitting on the top. The others grinned at me and I felt tears starting to form. Simon's smile faded, "Why is she- why are you crying?"

Tori sighed and shook her head, "She's happy, moron." Her attention was turned to me and she smirked, "Kit paid for most of it but we did a lot of work around the neighbour this weekend to pay for the rest," she explained, she shrugged a shoulder as if it wasn't a big deal. "Plus, dog breath said you were going to get a job next year to buy one, so we thought we'd get you this and you could save up for a fancy professional camera so you can direct your heart away."

I pressed my lips together and then broke out into a grin, I turned towards Kit who was the closet to me and hugged him tightly. Thanking him and the others repeatedly. Derek slid the camera over to me, a look on his face like a puppy awaiting praise. I didn't even wait to pick it up and turn it on, a stupid grin was plastered on my face the entire time. Derek switched places with his father as he helped me with the camera. I was so focused on the camera that I hadn't noticed how close he was, and I didn't notice until Tori snorted, drawing my attention away.

"Do you want us to leave you alone to hump her leg?" Tori slighted, staring at Derek. I turned my head to look at Derek and smashed my cheek against his nose. I leapt away my face red as I apologized. Derek growled something at Tori, rubbing his nose. Kit rolled his eyes.

"The kids made you a video," he hummed, successfully distracting us all. I mouthed 'thank you' to Kit as Simon and Tori set up the television, grinning until they started bickering. However shortly after they got the DVD player to work and sat down, Kit turned the lights down and settled down. I turned my attention fully to the television at this point. I leaned forwards, curious.

It started with a video of a baby me clapping and trying to steal the camera from my father, my mother's laugh made it hard to swallow. Derek squeezed my shoulder gently before his hand slid down and rested on my waist. I shifted, moving closer to him as my mother came into view. Her blonde hair tied back as she picked me up and twirled me around. The video cut away to various other home videos from before I moved in here, nearly all were without Aunt Lauren, but a few did have her in them, whether she was holding the camera or she was helping with something.

Then the screen faded to black and then a new video came in. It was a shot down the front hall as Kit opened the door, revealing a very tired looking me. I hadn't realized anyone had been videotaping me on my first day. In fact, most of my first day was edited into the movie. Then it went to black and it showed a time skip of two months, I counted on my fingers and realized that month. I felt my skin pale slightly. However, the video turned out to be Kit leaning around the corner and filming me painting Derek's toes, much to the werewolf's displeasure. Tori had caught him in a binding spell. There was a smile on my face as I patted Derek's cheek in the video.

I was wearing the same hoodie that was wrapped around me, but the sleeves were pushed up to my elbows, revealing bandages from my wrist to elbow on both arms. Kit chuckled in the video and Tori and I turned towards him, grinning. "You want to be the next?" Tori asked, cocking an eyebrow. The video quickly cut off soon after.

I laughed quietly, a soft smile on my face.

The next video was during Christmas. Derek and Kit were in the kitchen, elbow deep in turkey, stuffing and dough. Derek shot the camera a scowl, before huffing, "You could be helping." I heard Simon's voice faintly say that he was capturing our adventurous day before Christmas hyper preparation. The video shook as Derek threw a ball of dough at his brother, the two laughed and Simon hurried towards the living room where Tori and I were decorating the tree. I smiled at the sight. Kit called for Simon to put away the video camera and help decorate the house. Apparently, Christmas was a last minute occasion that is then left out until well after January.

The video faded and then Kit had the camera, showing the next morning. He exited his room, knocking lightly on Derek's door, when he opened it there was no one inside. He then went to Simon's door and woke him up, and then over to Tori's. When he got to my door, I wasn't there either.

I looked over at Derek and smiled.

It showed how Kit jogged downstairs and into the living room. There on the couch sat Derek and I, the television was blue and a stack of VHS movies were scattered on the table in front of us. My head resting on Derek's lap, while my arm was thrown over it as well. A blanket covered me, twisted and covered Derek's lap. The werewolf had his head resting against the back of the couch, his mouth wide open.

Tori teased him about that briefly before turning her attention back to the TV. There were more videos capturing camp outs, sporting events, dances, everything that collectively we all filmed. There was even one that Derek filmed when I passed the camera to him, but it was mostly pointed down because he wasn't big on filming events.

When it faded to black, Simon grabbed the remote and paused it, he tossed the remote to me, I missed catching it and it tumbled onto the ground. I let out a sigh and realized that I had moved and curled up against Derek's side, Tori gave me a smirk but thankfully, before she could say anything her brother ushered them out. Simon popped his back in to explain what they were doing, "We filmed kinda private things that we each wanted to say but only wanted you to hear. Just push play and we'll make Derek go for a run so he can't eavesdrop," he gave me a smile before I heard the front door close.

I pulled my knees to my chest, I heard the chairs scrape against the floor in the dining room and then cards shuffling. I heard Tori heading up the stairs and then her door close. With shaking fingers, I pushed the play button. It was Simon first, sitting at his desk in his room. He grinned at the camera, the kind he used to flirt with girls and I rose my eyebrow.

"Hey Chlo," his pixilated video form spoke, "It's a year since you first moved in with us," he flashed another grin, pausing before the smile slipped off his face, "I remember being so excited that you were moving in with us. Even if we only spoke briefly, I knew you and thought you were one of the more interesting girls I've met. I thought it was going to be like one big sleep over, but with a girl, and you wouldn't be sleeping in the same room as me," he laughed, the smile returning. He allowed it to fade before continuing, "That idea didn't last long when I figured out what your home life had been like, isolated and alone, your Aunt being rude to you...that's why I bugged you so badly the first couple months. I wanted you to realize that we weren't so awful and wouldn't leave you alone," he rubbed his neck and leaned back, a soft smile on his face, "D helped you figure that out though, took a different path. The kind that Dad took with him when we adopted him, only Dad was ignored for much longer, and would be glared at until he left. Actually, now that I think back, Derek didn't even get use to us or talk about it because of that. It was more like-" Simon waved a hand and smiled, "I'm getting off topic. Also, Tori demanded that we keep these short. So, I would just like to say that even if you've only been living with us for a year, it feels like you've been here just as long as Derek has. Though you don't try to bite my hand off when I barge into your room early in the morning to get you to do things with me," he leaned back, looked at the door then leaned forwards. He proceeded to whisper, "You're also a better sister than Tori is, just don't tell her I said that or she'll get offended and use me as target practice."

The video faded and then it was Kit, in his car. Presumably on his way to work.

"Simon and Victoria told me that they were planning on make you a video for living with us for a year," he said, flashing a smile to the camera as he flicked his signal to change lanes. After a quick check, he started speaking again. "I would go on a fatherly spiel about everything, but I know you don't consider me your father, or anything close. Maybe an uncle..." he smiled lightly, "My message will probably be faster than the others. I consider you one of my children, Chloe, have the moment I invited you to stay with us. If my wife was still here then I'm sure I would've had more children with her. I've always wanted a big family, and I got that with you, Derek and Victoria," he laughed lightly, "I know for a fact that you feel bad about asking me for things, and I wish that you would be more confident, but at the same time I am thankful for your timidness, it counteracts Simon and Victoria's brash personalities. You and Derek don't ask for things unless you really want them, and even then it's if you don't see the possibility of getting it yourselves, and I really appreciate that," his face darkened after a moment, then he blinked and smiled at the camera, "Sorry, someone cut me off," his face softened, "I'm glad you're still with us, Chloe."

Tears had started to roll down my cheeks, but I hadn't noticed, to focused on the video to even care. It changed over and Tori was sitting in the living room, sitting on the couch.

"I'm not going to be sappy," she said, waving her hand, "I'm just going to say that I'm glad you're are still here, and you are an amazing friend and sister," she smiled softly. Then she rose her eyebrow, "Show anyone this or tell anyone, and I'll have to ask you to help me with me spells."

Well, that was the shortest one, I had to laugh at that. It finally showed Derek, sitting at his desk. It showed a montage of him trying to speak, and then it sped up and I watched as he paced in his room a few times before sitting down in front of the camera again.

"Sorry, this was really sudden..." he mumbled into the camera. I knew how much he hated to be in front of the camera, and to speak to it alone was really weird to him. He let out a deep breath and rubbed his neck, "Everyone has done this already and I keep getting bugged by Simon and Tori to do this. I'm pretty sure if I don't they'll script something out and force me to say whatever's on it..." he chuckled, spinning in his chair so he was profiled, not looking at the camera but still able to be seen by me. I could see the awkwardness, and it made me smile. It was out of his zone and he was still doing it, "I could confess something completely shocking to you right now, but I have no idea when they'll be finished this project. It's the morning of one year, at exactly," he checked his watch, "2:30 am," there was a pause and he rubbed his face, "I will admit one thing to you," he turned to the camera, "Because Simon promised me that he wouldn't listen to this. If I can't sleep, I listen to you guys breathing. It calms me down to hear your calm breathing, and I realize that you are still alive. You are still with us," he rubbed his face again, "It took me longer than you think to accept you into our family, the reason why I went and sat with you those first couple of times wasn't because I thought you just needed someone there. I just wanted to understand your situation, I needed to figure out why you were feeling the way you were feeling. I didn't understand Dad's explanation, and so I would go and see for myself. One day, the day I walked into your room and you were crying and then you opened up to me...I realized. Dad had said you felt abandoned and hated by your family. What I realized was that you were lonely, you were so lonely because you were isolated from your father who distances himself from you because you look like your mother. You were lonely because your Aunt said that you weren't allowed to talk to us anymore, and tried to scare you away from us. She belittled you and made you feel awful about wanting to be our friend..."

He leaned back and looked away for a while. I could hear a door open and then someone head into the bathroom. He held up a finger. The tape sped up again before he resumed speaking, "You didn't want to open up to us because you were afraid you'd let yourself love us and then we'd abandon you. The reason I accepted you into our family that day, was because I recognized something in you that I remember. I could empathize with you, I knew the feeling of being afraid of opening up to people...I still know..." he muttered that last part but then he sighed and rubbed his face. "Simon said that I should say that I see you as my sister, but I have never seen you as my sister. I've seen you as so much more than a sister. I see you as a best friend, a brilliant woman, and..." he trailed off, I could tell he decided to switch gears, "I should probably stop the camera because it just warned me that it's running out of batteries, and it's 2:40 now...so, talk to you later, I suppose..."

The tape ended.

I didn't realize that my cheeks were heavy with the salty tears until the front door opened. I wiped them with the sleeves of the hoodie, and realized just how much I used these sleeves to wipe my tears away. I turned off the set and sat there for a minute before exiting. I couldn't see Derek, but Simon and Kit were still playing cards. I walked over to Kit and gave him a hug, a long hug at that. "I do consider you my father figure," I murmured quietly to him before pulling back to see the surprise on his eyes. I walked around the table and gave Simon a long hug as well. He rubbed my back and then gave me a smile. I still didn't see Derek, even if I heard him come in, but I headed up the stairs and entered Tori's room. She was on the computer, and turned around when I entered.

"Thanks for the video and everything, Tori," I smiled softly at her, she stood up and walked over. She sighed and pushed me out of her room and into the bathroom where she wetted a cloth and wiped my face before quickly styling my hair and stepping back. Her way of saying thank you and that she cared. Without a word she slipped back into her room. I headed into my room, where Derek was sitting on my bed, tossing one of my stuffed animals from hand to hand. I snatched it from him and hugged it to my chest. He smiled at me and sat up.


	4. Still This Moment

This chapter turns out...differently than what I had originally planned, but I kept it because I thought it was...funny.

Disclaimer: I do not own DP or any of the characters, it all belongs to the lovely Kelley Armstrong!

His smile soon faded as his eyes searched my face, he crossed his legs, allowing me to sit down. "You cried, was it that bad?" he murmured quietly, eyes focusing on the ratty stuffed animal in my arms. I laughed at that, leaning back using my elbow to support myself. I stared at the hole in his jeans for a moment before my eyes flickered up to his.

"They're happy tears," I admitted, "All of your guys' messages were very..." I tossed a few words in my mind before smiling softly, "reassuring."

He snorted, rolling his eyes, "Only you would say that was reassuring."

I frowned at him, "Do you want me to say that it was sweet of you to say those things, put you on the spot to see how you react. If you react correctly, I'll give you a treat."

His eyes flickered to mine, a look of confusion and surprise for half a second before smugness replaced them. "What treat do you have in mind?"

It was my turn to snort and roll my eyes. "Isn't this a day for me?" I gave him a look, "Besides, you'll raid the fridge later tonight and then pretend you never touched the food in there," I poked his stomach, not feeling flab but his abs and smirked, "Sometimes I wonder if these are fake."

Another snort, "I can assure you the exercise equipment in the garage is not used by Simon-"

"Hey, I use it!" Simon leaned into the room, shooting a grin at me, "He's not the only buff one in this home."

"Simon, the last time you touched the weights was to impress a girl two months ago," Derek retorted, leaning back. Simon sent his brother a half-assed glare before turning to me and winking.

"If he starts bullying you, just remind him of the grade he got in English," Simon teased, and Derek lifted one of my pillows and whipped it at the door. I was sure that if I had a book by my bed he would've whipped it instead. Simon slammed the door shut and the pillow hit the door with a woomph before falling harmlessly to the ground. I heard Simon laughing as he walked down the hall to his room. I smiled faintly, shaking my head.

Derek muttered something unintelligible under his breath, probably a curse before looking over at me. His eyes asked if I was okay, and I shrugged my shoulders. His eyes averted to my wrists and I tugged uncomfortably at my sleeves, but he didn't say anything. After a long while, I let out a sigh and pulled the hoodie off, revealing the scars. Hesitantly, he reached forwards and brushed my wrist with the tip of his index finger. A look of pain flashed through his face, I felt that uncomfortable guilty feeling squeeze at my gut, and I pulled away from him. Tugging the hoodie back on and finding my wall suddenly very interesting. I think I saw a new indent in the pale blue paint.

The first time I saw that look...I shook myself. That was dangerous water to tread. I didn't like thinking back to how I felt. How alone and pitiful I felt, like no one cared and if I just stopped being no one would notice. My father didn't seem to notice, and my Aunt seemed to want to control my life but didn't care about my opinion. Take away some of the best friends I had ever had. I had...lost control of my tight reins one day. My depression just spiked, I had been climbing out of it and suddenly I plummeted back down. Mr. Bae had been working, Tori was at a sleep over, Simon and Derek went to play some basketball at the park. They were gone for most of the day...

Derek told me long after that day, that before he even got to the door he smelt the blood and his heart had stopped. At first, he was worried that someone broke into the house and told Simon to wait outside for a moment, but once he got inside he heard me stumble and knew that it wasn't someone who broke in.

At first, I didn't care whether I was found out, but after a while I felt ashamed that I had even thought about that. Then-

"Chloe?" Derek spoke quietly, I snapped out of my thoughts and glanced back at him. He looked at me expectantly, awaiting an answer.

"Huh?"

He sighed, giving his head a small shake before giving me a look. "I need to Change, I asked if you were coming with me or not."

It took a moment for the cogwheels in my head to chug to life until I realized what he meant by that. I would never have admitted that I was confused, if he asked I would pass it off as deciding if I wanted to go or not. I had been going with Derek on his Changes for a while. The first one was a couple months back, and I had been up looking out the window when I saw him sneaking out. I was naturally curious, and I didn't feel that it was a safe for someone, even of his strength, to be roaming around the woods at night. When I saw him contorted in pain on the ground, that's what I saw. I didn't see a man changing into a monster. I saw my friend, in extreme pain and scared beyond belief. I had repeatedly snuck out after him until he started coming to get me during his Changes.

When I realized he was still waiting for an answer, a nervous look on his face, I nodded with a smile. "I think I can spare some time."

The Change was quick, well quicker than most times. Around fifteen minutes of his limps popping and contorting, shortening arms and legs, fur growing thick and soft under my hands. Soon, he was a wolf. A pretty large black wolf that people would think was just a freakishly large wolf, or even a great big dog. I buried my cold fingers into his fur and smiled when he shifted closer to me and snorted. After a couple minutes, he stood to his feet and stretched. His joints and back popping. His tail smacked against my arm as he flicked it side to side, testing his motion. Or, well after he turned his head to look at me, and then hit me with his tail again, I realized he was purposely hitting me.

I shot a grin at him and laid down on the grassy clearing, stretching my arms out and yawning. "You go do...wolfy things and I'll be right here."

He snorted, walking over to me and placing his muzzle against my cheek, he huffed, blowing hot air across my cheek. When I didn't move, he moved his muzzle down to my waist and prodded me. When I still didn't move, he manoeuvred himself backwards and lowered his front half down. Jumping slightly to the left and then back to the right. Tail whishing above him. When I didn't move, he sat down on his haunches and stared at me for a while.

Then he began to circle me, head down low and waiting for me to move. Getting impatient. I saw his haunches bunch and jumped to my feet out of the way of his leap. He skidded around in time and caught my pant leg, tugging me to the ground. A shriek escaped my mouth and I fell on my butt, I gave him a look and he trotted over. Muzzle against my cheek again and snuffed. I bumped my forehead against his and smiled, "Apology accepted."

I stood up then, stretching. "What do you suggest we do until you Change back?"

He perked up, and then motioning towards the forest with his head. Run. Of course. I would probably have killer legs by the end of my high school life thanks to Derek. We'd play hide and seek, which was more me running around trying to find him as he stayed on my heels until he jumped in front of me, scaring me and then him apologizing for it. I agreed to it, I pulled off my hoodie, placing it neatly beside Derek's clothes. I moved to start running but he lunged in front of me, growling and then made a show of stretching. I gave a growl, mocking him before dropping onto my butt and started on the stretches he had shown me. After that one time I had pulled a muscle, then tripped and twisted my ankle – resulting in him having to Change and carry me back to his clothes so I didn't have to use my imagination to know what was...yeah – he educated me in the finesse of regular exercise.

I felt my muscles warming up, and did a few more stretches. Until he prodded my cheek with his muzzle and snuffled. I reached forwards and he butted the top of his head against my hand, impatient. I opened my mouth to retort, but he licked my fingers and took off. A blur of black fur. I grumbled some incoherent before taking off the direction he went. I wasn't a big fan of running by myself, but when there is a 200 hundred – give or take – pound wolf running besides you, silently lopping beside you with his tongue lolling out of his mouth, occasionally brushing against you. It changed the experience. It made me feel free and safe at the same time.

He leapt over a fallen log and continued on, but I grinned and doubled back before climbing a tree. Not straying from the path I had taken before. I pulled myself up high enough that he couldn't see me if he looked around, and high enough that he couldn't exactly smell me either. Ha. Try finding me now.

It took only a few seconds before Derek was sniffing the ground underneath the tree. I watched as his ears swiveled, trying to hear me. I froze, holding my breath but a grin slid into place and I had to bite my tongue to stop from giggling. He walked off the path a few times, snuffling before coming back to that point. When I heard a low whine, I sighed and his ears twitched. He looked up before placing his front paws on the tree and growling at me.

"Bad Chloe," I teased, climbing down. He nipped at my pant leg, tugging me down. I yelped and he snuffled my cheek before taking off again. I got up, but then was nudged from behind. I looked back and saw Derek tearing away from me again. "Tag? Really?" I shouted after him, "I can't keep up with you, you bully!"

I hurried after him regardless. When he darted through the thicker part of the forest, I continued to barrel through, not caring that a branch whipped me in the cheek and cut it. It was when I stubbed my toe on a rock that I gave up. Heading back to the path and waiting until he darted out and looked at me expectantly. He whined, nudging me. He still wanted to play. I groaned and grabbed two handful of his fur and wiggled my hands lightly. He snorted and rolled onto his back, breaking my grip. "Do you want a belly rub or something?" I asked before taking off while he was still on his back. I heard him huff as he flipped over and tore after me. I reached the clearing when he yanked on my pant legs. I tumbled to the ground and he jumped on me, snuffing my cheek. "You win," I laughed, as he nuzzled my face. He looked at the cut cheek before pulling away and growling at me. Why hadn't I mentioned I got hurt? I dismissed it with a wave. He snorted and butted my throat lightly with his muzzle. "Bad Chloe," I mocked, grinning at him and scratching behind his ear. "Who's a good puppy?"

That earned a warning growl. I held up my hands before waving to his clothing. "You going to Change back by yourself?"

He whined, lowering his head and I smiled at him. After a moment, he trotted over to his clothing and started to change back. I coaxed him through it and turned away once he was finished to allow him privacy. Even if I had seen all he had to offer – wait, wrong choice of words, even if I had seen everything below the belt, I still gave him his privacy. I didn't know if he cared that I had seen him naked or not. We didn't actively discuss it. It had never come up in conversations, and even when he was carrying me. He just apologized for his lack of attire, and then chastised me the entire way back to the clearing about my lack of responsibility and I could've been hurt worse. Blah, blah, blah.

Soon, he dropped onto the ground beside me, a stupid grin plastered on his face. Face covered in sweat from the exertion of the Change. His pupils dilated and a fire burned in them. Excitement from burning off all that energy. I smiled at him, "When I asked your dad about werewolves, he said they usually hunt animals. Have you ever tried that?" I asked him, stretching my exhausted legs out in front of me and messaging my thighs. Derek sat up and yanked my legs towards him, messaging my calves. My eyes flickered shut and I smiled lazily. It felt much better when someone else gave messages.

"Never even thought about it," he replied gruffly, "Besides, I'm too busy making sure you don't do anything stupid."

I slid my eyes open and gave him a look, "I offered to stay in the clearing until you returned, or did you conveniently forget that?"

"From what I remembered, you really wanted to go for a run," Derek gave me a thoughtful look. I wriggled my legs free and kicked him lightly in the chest. After feigning a yawn, I stood up.

"Since we did what you wanted to, let's have movie marathon and stay up. Lord of the Rings or Millennium series?" I asked, picking up the hoodie and tugging it on.

"Lord of the Rings," he said, not even bothering thinking about it. I grinned at him. Of course, on the way there, I talked about all the work that had gone into the movies, and given the time they were made they still surpassed many of the current day films. Derek agreed, letting me rant about the different shots. His face neutral but I could tell that he was listening attentively. Even though it bored him, he did it because he was my friend. I always listened to him talk about his science and math things, and sometimes rant about different supernatural races for hours.

That was our relationship. Nothing more, nothing less. I loved it.

I faded into silence, making sure that I finished a sentence and a thought to make it seem like a natural silence instead of a forced one. They were moving. I couldn't avoid that knowledge. I was too afraid to talk to Mr. Bae about it, I was afraid he would say I was staying or he didn't want me to go with them. I was afraid that even if he did want me to go with them, then my Aunt would raise a fuss and remove from their family. I remembered the hell she raised after Kit had informed her that he was moving into the same city as us.

_I waved at the car that held my friends; Simon waved back a stupid grin plastered on his face. I backed up into the house and closed the door, entering the living room. My godfather had stopped by for a visit, with his now three children. It had been such a long time since I had seen them and they had said that they were moving to the same city, which excited me._

_My Aunt was cleaning up some of the snacks she had brought out, a frown set in her usual cheery face. I frowned, what was she so upset about? I thought that she had just had a hard day at work before they came over, and started helping her clean up. After we had gotten everything in the kitchen, she turned to me. Eyes sad, "I'm sorry, honey, but I can't allow you to hang out with those kids anymore. They seem like they'd be a bad influence on you, especially Derek."_

_I froze, staring at her dumbly for a few moments. My eyebrows came together. "Bad influence? You mean my godfathers kids? The same man who my mother left in charge of me incase of both of my parents death?" I asked, crossing my arms loosely and leaning against the counter. "Aunt Lauren, I don't think my mother would've deemed him my godfather if he wasn't a great father. Besides Simon, Tori and Derek are really nice, smart and athletic."_

"_They may seem like that, but how well do you actually know them?" my aunt asked, pulling a glass out of the cupboard and filling it with some water. "They move around a lot for no reason, they're hiding something..."_

_I quirked my eyebrow, "I moved around a lot when I lived with Dad, it just means they don't like to live in the same place for too long."_

_She snorted, "Chloe, you never really lived with your Dad, you lived in apartments that your Dad occasionally stayed in," she reminded me. I bit the inside of my cheek and looked out the window instead of at her. Was she really hitting old wounds for this conversation? That was low. "I talked to Kit," my eyes flickered back to hers, "he wouldn't talk to me about how Victoria became a part of his family."_

"_So, you're saying I can't hang out with them because he wouldn't discuss a private matter?" my voice rose in my disbelief, "That's ridiculous!"_

_She gave me an even look, "I'm not saying that you can't spend time with them because of that. I've known Derek since he was born, and he's dangerous. I have no idea about Tori, who knows what happened before she came to stay with Kit?"_

_I gritted my teeth, "Derek is his foster son and he might keep to himself but that doesn't make him dangerous, and Tori's mother was a horrible person to her. I'm not going to let you control who I can hang out with if you don't know them."_

"_If you don't stop hanging out with them, I'll have to take preventative measures," she started, "I'm doing this to protect you!"_

"_Protect me from what? They're not drug dealers or _Fight Club_ members," I snorted, "Dad wouldn't care if I hung out with them."_

"_Showing you how much he cares about you," Aunt Lauren muttered under her breath. The lowest blow. My throat constricted awkwardly and tears blurred my vision. I swallowed thickly, taking a few breaths before turning._

"_Well at least he cares about my happiness," I spoke, but I could hear the uncertainty in my voice. Aunt Lauren reached out and touched my shoulder, rubbing it lightly._

"_I do, which is why I'm telling you to stop hanging out with them. You'll be much happier," she said softly, giving me a hug, "If I figure out that you're hanging out with them, I'll take up that job in New York City and move us there."_

My foot caught and I tripped onto the path. Derek quickly helped me up, cursing my clumsiness. I offered a smile and an apology before he dusted off my knees and turned me around. Ushering me towards the house. "What has you so zoned out?"

"Thinking about things," I murmured, hopefully in a tone that said I didn't want to talk about it. Which probably wasn't the best to speak to Derek with, he either didn't understand it or he just ignored the tone and talked about it with me regardless. He shot me a sidelong glance before opening the door and ushering me in quietly. It was late when we entered the house, but Simon was downstairs getting some water. His hair was laying flat, no longer spiked up. He shot us a curious look, suddenly something changed. A teasing look flitted over his face, and I surpressed a groan. Everytime.

"You know, I'm pretty sure that Dad wouldn't be that upset if you guys just did it in Derek's room," Simon joked, sending a wink to me. I let the groan out and covered my face.

"When Dad's cool with a sixteen and seventeen year old having sex in his house, I'll know I've gone insane," Derek murmured, brushing passed his brother and began rummaging for some food. I quirked my eyebrow. That was a new response. Simon even looked surprised.

"I mean the Change..." Simon teased, a grin growing on his face, "Ooo, Derek wants in Chloe's pants."

I heard a choking noise and saw Kit covering his mouth near the living room, a cup in his hand. We all paused; I sent a look over to Simon while Kit recovered. "Derek wants in where?" he snapped, looking at his son. Simon held his hands up, grinning.

"I'm not even going to justify that with a response," I looked at Simon and shook my head, "Though, I could tell Kit about that-" Simon's grin quickly fell off and I was in a binding spell before I could blink. He gave me a look, and the spell snapped. I grinned at him, "that time that you-"

"Then I'll tell him about that time you hurt your ankle and-" Simon started, but Derek shoved a grape into his brothers mouth.

"Do I want to hear these stories?" Kit asked, crossing his arms. Derek shook his head.

"Chloe's story about Simon was less innocent than Simon's story about Chloe," Derek murmured, before putting a bag of popcorn into the microwave. "It was with one of his girlfriends and-"

Kit held up his hands, "Nope, I don't want to hear it. Let's stop talking about this, and Simon, let's stop teasing Derek about his...urges," I saw the amusement in Kit's face, and knew his whole disappointed fatherly role was just pure acting. Derek leaned his forehead against the cupboard and muttered something. Simon snickered.

I let out a sigh and grabbed some drinks from the fridge. "I'm pretty sure there is no official adult in this house," I shot Kit a look, "A bunch of kids running around, and some pretend to be mature," I shot Derek a look before rolling my eyes, amused by the situation. "Can we stop talking about Derek and what he might want or might not want to do...er...w-with m-m-me or whatever?" I felt the amusement wash away and awkwardness replaced it tenfold. Kit just patted my back.

"There's condoms in the downstairs bathroom," Kit called over his shoulder as he started up the stairs. Derek shot his father a dark look as the popcorn stopped. Simon was laughing hard enough that there was tears in his eyes. I took a deep breath, shaking my head.

"If you'd stop laughing, I'd ask you to join us," I looked at him, tucking the drinks into the pockets of the hoodie and picking up the fruit bowl. Simon stopped laughing and a look of horror washed over his face before he smirked.

"Oh, I never knew you were that naughty Chloe," he wriggled his eyebrows. I felt my face heat up.

"I meant- no! Simon! I'm not-" I took a deep breath, "Movies. We're just going to watch movies."

"I'll have to chaperone, or else you might think those condoms will have a better use than just sitting downstairs," Simon took the fruit bowl from me and smirked at his brother.


	5. How Deep The Bullet Lies

Disclaimer: I do not own DP or any of the characters, it all belongs to the lovely Kelley Armstrong!

We had gone shopping that weekend, as Kit had promised. However, we just got some clothing and left. When we got home, the phone was ringing, but before anyone could grab it, the answering machine picked up. We worked on taking our shoes off and listened to Kit's voice saying to leave a message and he'd get back to them. The person didn't even hesitate, "Christopher Bae, you better not be ignoring my call. Phone me back. Immediately. It's about my niece and you stealing her away to Albany!"

Kit grabbed the phone before Aunt Lauren hung up. "What do you mean, stealing? She's not a possession," he spoke, his voice calm, but I could see the tension in his shoulders. I hesitated in the entrance before heading upstairs and placing the bags of my clothes on the bed. I snuck back to the stairs, while I knew evesdropping was bad, I couldn't help it. It was about Albany and myself, I deserved to know about it. Or at least that's how I rationalized it to myself. I sat on the top step and listened to one side of the conversation. "You aren't her legal guardian, Lauren, - yes, I am aware of what she is. I'm better equipped to handle a supernatural child than you are –," I heard him laugh sharply, "There you go again, insulting my parenting methods. Chloe is safe and happy –" there was a long pause, "What happened last year had nothing to do with my parenting, Lauren. You know exactly what happened and why it happened!" Kit's voice rose, I winced and wrapped my arms around my waist. "If you're so concerned about her, then think about her feelings for once in your damn life. She's happy here, she feels loved. She has a family, a family that you've been denying her to have for years!"

Someone sat down beside me, I thought it would be Derek, but when I looked over, it was Tori. "Why are you listening?" she whispered to me. I shrugged. "You don't need to listen."

"I know," I murmured, before tuning back in.

"Steve is still considering whether she will be allowed to move in with us. Permanently. Got a complaint? Talk to him. If you have a problem with it, then grow some courage and come over. Look at her and realize that removing her from them would be the biggest mistake of your life," Kit snapped before hanging up the phone. It was silent in the house. Eerily quiet. Normally there would be some noise. People talking, the television on, music. Something. However, I could tell everyone had been listening to his conversation. "You guys don't have to hide when listening into conversations," Kit turned around and looked at Tori and I. "It involves you guys just as much as it does me."

I stood up and headed down the stairs. I chewed my lip, staring at the ground, "So...I am moving with you guys?" I asked softly, waiting for him to say it was a joke. My eyes flickered up to his. He smiled.

"If you want, I asked your father about it, and he said he'd think about it. Living with us in the same city your dad lives in is one thing, but..." Kit trailed off before rubbing his mouth with his hand. "Well, we'll cross that obstacle once we get to it."

"Lauren is going to raise hell isn't she?" Simon asked, leaving the living room and leaning against the door. Derek following him, but moving passed and standing close to his father.

"She'll rain brimstone down on us and I'll pretend to be afraid," Kit snorted, "No offense to your aunt, she has a lot of drive, but she's messing with a sorcerer and a lawyer."

"A deadly combination," I teased, he smiled down at me, ruffling my hair.

"Exactly," he said before looking at the others, "Now, enough family drama," he clapped his hands, "Let's break out a board game."

-X

Monopoly. It was a game of deception in this house. If we looked away from the board due to a distraction someone would move pieces. Hotels removed or placed on once empty lots, pieces getting out of jail. Tori ended up in jail the most, and always pulled out a get out of free card from who knows where. Derek and Kit were winning, like usual, Simon was losing, followed by Tori. I was in the middle, since I was the only one who played the game without cheating.

Well...when Derek looked away I stole one of his lots. However, only Tori saw and she high fived me under the table. There's a first time for everything.

Simon landed on the lot I stole from Derek, he glanced down and then scowled at me. I bit my lips trying to stifle a grin and took the last of Simon's money, bankrupting him. Simon cheated for me after that, and in the end. Surprisingly, I bankrupted Derek, who had just bankrupted Tori. Kit turned on his lawyerly charm, which was the only reason I lost. At least, that's what I told myself. As we tidied the board up, I sent Kit a look. "I thought you said enough family drama. Monopoly is probably the most drama creating game for this household, second to Mario Kart."

"Probably should've thought twice about choosing it," Kit laughed, "You guys will be sleeping with one eye open tonight. Speaking of, you guys better get off to bed."

Tori and Simon gave him a look, then looked at the clock. "We still need to have dinner," Simon shook his head, "Did you forget we eat?"

"How could I? I'm the one who buys the groceries," their father retorted before heading into the kitchen, "I'll whip up something quick then."

I took the game box and put it away before heading upstairs to my room. I entered but before I could close my door, Derek slipped in. Giving me a look. "You stole that lot from me."

"I-I have no c-clue what you're talking about," I retorted as innocently as I could. He just rose his eyebrow.

"You stuttered," he crossed his arms.

"I-I'm c-cold," I lied, rubbing my arms. He snorted and looked at the window.

"Yeah, it's freezing in here with your window closed and space heater on," he mocked before walking to my bed and dropping down on it. "Your lying would be more believable if you didn't stutter."

I huffed, crossing my arms. A thought flashed in my mind and I grabbed the hoodie off of the back of my chair and handed it to him. "Here, you can have this back," I murmured, "I think I should try to wean off safety items."

Derek gave me a concerned look, hesitantly taking the hoodie from me. He stared at it for a moment before nodding. "Alright, but if you ever need it..." he murmured, looking back up at me, "You can have it back."

I smiled at him and nodded, "Alright."

"You excited to be coming with us to Albany?" he asked, bringing the conversation to lighter topics. I nodded as my smile slid in a grin. We talked about moving and what we wanted to have in the new house. It had to be near a forest since Derek was Changing, and it had to fit all five of us comfortably. Derek wanted a big backyard like our current one. I wanted a small cozy room, and for it to be ghost free. Which was pretty hard. Houses generally always had ghosts in them, unless you went around with vervain first.

We were about to start discussing our powers when Kit called us to come downstairs for dinner. I stared at the ceiling before sighing and closing my eyes. "Hey, can you tell Kit I'm not hungry?" Derek gave me a look, then reached to tug me up. "I'm serious," I sighed, "I'll have some toast later."

He hesitated and I held my pinky to him. He snorted and hooked his pinky around mine before heading downstairs. I didn't move from my spot and summoned Liz. She leaned down above me. "Hey! You look happy," she straightened when I sat up. I explained to her that Kit was going to convince my Dad to let me move in with them permenantely. She cheered and wrapped her arms around me. I hugged her, even though neither of us could feel the hug. "That's great!"

"Well...unless my Aunt gets what she wants," I fell back onto my pillows. "Then...well...I don't know..."

Liz was silent and then frowned at me, "Chloe. You're a strong girl," she sat down on the bed, "Don't let your Aunt dictate how you should feel. Fight for what you want."

"I want you to be alive," I murmured quietly, I swallowed thickly and tears welled to my eyes, "Though I can't do anything about that."

A look passed over Liz's face, "I know you can't, and I wouldn't ask you to," her ghost fingers brushed my cheek. "Cheer up, sleepy Jean."

I cracked a smile at that and laughed, wiping at my eyes. "Daydream believer."

"When you were having difficult times, Derek would hum it to you when you were sleeping. I think that boy might like you more than most," Liz wriggled her eyebrows and giggled. I rolled my eyes. "What, how can I be sure that when you two are playing out in the woods he's not thinking about doing something else."

"There's nothing going on, and nothing will go on," I retorted, rolling away from her onto my side, clutching my ratty stuffed animal to my chest. She changed sides of the bed and grinned slyly.

"But...?" she giggled, biting her lip.

"But what?" I snorted, "Do you want me to say, that I want something to happen?"

"You do want something to happen, I can tell," she said, lifting her chin stubbornly, "It's alright, you don't need to tell me...it's not like I can't just talk to someone else."

I pushed myself up to counter her accusation when there was knock on the door. Liz saluted me before disappearing. I sighed, "Yeah?"

Kit slid into the room, a plate of toast in his hands. He walked over and handed it to me, "You alright?" he asked quietly. I nodded my head and took the plate silently. I stared at it for a while before shyly looking up at him.

"Thanks," I murmured, "For the toast and saying those things to my Aunt...I appreciate it."

Kit sat down and patted my knee, "Don't worry about it," he smiled, "She needed to hear that, and I hope she realizes that you are your own person capable of making your own decisions."

I was silent, a smile on my face. Kit was right. I was getting use to being able to make decisions regarding my current live and future life. I wasn't judged for making the wrong decision, Kit might be disappointed that one of us choose the wrong choice but he wouldn't force his judgement on us and make us feel like shit about it. He would help us fix the problem and then set us back on our feet with minimal scaring of the event, only enough to know to think more wisely about our decisions. It was nice, and made me less anxious about deciding things. With my Aunt, she'd always be on my tail trying to influence my decisions. My father, well, he didn't _not_ care, but he just didn't put the correct amount of effort into caring.

I did love my father, I truly did. He just hasn't been there for me since I was around nine. Always jetting off to Europe or other countries for his job, and when he was there...well...our relationship wasn't necessarily father-daughter. It was more like I was a puppy that my mother dumped on him, he might like dogs but he never wanted to own one by himself. I might never call Kit my father, or give anyone the indication that he was my father, but he was the closest thing I had to a father figure. Someone who I really wanted to be proud of me, someone who I really wanted to prove that it was a good choice to accepted me under his wing.

A hand squeezed my shoulder and I blinked, eyes blurred by tears. I didn't even realize I had been crying until then. Kit looked at me with worry in his dark eyes. "Chloe?"

I quickly wiped my tears away with my fingers, "Sorry."

"Don't apologize for tears," Kit muttered shaking his head, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing important," I murmured, "Stupid thoughts."

"If they made you cry they're not stupid," Kit's eyebrow rose slightly. "Want me to get-"

"No," I shook my head and smiled, "It's just...well...my aunt and everything. I'm sorry for all that..."

"She'll come around, don't worry."

I smiled and nodded, "I won't, I promise." I heard a knock on the door, interrupting our little near bonding moment. He stood up, running his hand through his greying hair. I stood up and followed him like a lost puppy to the door. Curious to see who was visiting us at a late hour. Kit looked through the peep hole and then held up his finger to his mouth. He waved me away from the door. I thought solicitors or Jehovah's witnesses, and backed up quietly. Derek peered out from the kitchen, raising his eyebrow. Kit made another shushing movement and started creeping away from the door. The doorbell rang. Tori stomped down the steps.

"Is someone going to answer the damn door or not?" she demanded, brushing past Kit and throwing open the door.

Instead of a person in a suit with a bible or in casual clothes with a pamphlet, it was my Aunt. Looking incredibly pissed. Derek grabbed my arm and tugged me into the kitchen. Away from her sight. I glanced up at him, seeing a pissed off expression, but he was looking towards the entrance of the kitchen. Kit was kindly telling my aunt to leave, while she was demanding to speak to him about this mess. I pulled away from Derek, and his eyes flashed down to mine. A warning look and growl. _Don't get involved_. I would've snorted at that, I was already involved with this; it was my Aunt fighting against the man who's supporting me financially and emotionally.

I stepped back into the foyer area, and up to Kit. My Aunt's eyes flashed to me and then back to Kit, "She's coming with me-"

"No, I'm not," I blurted out in surprise, Kit nodded as he backed me up.

"She's happy here, Lauren, now if you would kindly leave so we can get back to our night," Kit waved to the door, sending a look to my Aunt, "Or I'll resort to force."

"What'll you do? Use a knockback spell?" Aunt Lauren sneered, "You are not taking my niece from me, she's the last thing Steve and I have of my sister."

My eyes widened, "I'm not an object! He's not taking me from you, you pushed me away! It's not like I want to alienate you from my life, it's not like I want Dad to always be in Europe or some place else! Why are you so opposed to me living here? Where I'm accepted and safe?"

"You'll be safer not around them," she insisted, still confusing me. I was safe here, what was she talking about?

"If you step foot on my property again, Dr. Fellows, I will get a restraining order against you," he spoke calmly, my Aunt turned her attention back to Kit.

"Kit, you know why I want my niece back, they're not stable!" she snapped, glaring at him. She thrust her finger at him, "She's in danger!"

"What are you talking about? Why would I be in danger?"

"They're freaks," she snapped, "I don't understand why you feel safe here! You made an attempt on your life while living here! That proves that you're not safe!"

"I would've done that regardless of where I lived!" my voice rose, anger flooding through me like fire. Hot and consuming my thoughts. "Also, freaks? Why are they freaks? Because they can cast spells? Because Derek can Change into a wolf? Have you forgotten that I can see ghosts? I think that makes me more of a freak than they are!"

Derek stepped forwards, snarling at my aunt. She stepped back startled before Tori tossed a light knockback spell that caused her to stumble outside. Kit glared at her. "Good night," he slammed the door with enough force that the pictures on the wall shook. Derek rolled his shoulders, muscles rippling, a menacing growl in his throat.

"How dare she?" he snarled staring at the door. He clenched and unclenched his hands. Tori turned to me, putting a hand on her hip.

"You handled that better than I thought you would," she spoke, studying my face. "I mean, you haven't started crying. That's a bonus."

I bit my lip, and shook my head. "Why does she always have to-" I couldn't finish, I could hear the crack in my voice and knew I was on the edge of bursting into tears, they weren't sad tears but angry tears. Derek snarled again, slamming his fist into the wall. The plaster broke and Kit swore.

"Derek," he shook his head. Derek instantly looked apologetic, removing his fist from the hole in the wall and apologizing. Rubbing his neck and staring at the floor. "It's fine. We'll have to buy supplies tomorrow to repair it so we can sell the house for maximum price..."

"What did my aunt mean?" I asked, the strained crack still in my voice. Kit looked slightly surprised.

"What part?" he asked hesitantly, crossing his arms.

"'they're not stable'?"

Kit looked uncomfortable, and when I looked up at Derek, he was making a point to study the hole. As if it was more interesting than anything else. "Derek'll explain it to you-"

Derek's head whipped towards his father, "Don't chicken out."

"She'll take it better from you-"

"What are you hiding from me?" I asked, glad that my voice didn't sound like it was going to crack. I heard the tone of anger, however, and that tone caused Derek and Kit to wince. Tori just rolled her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh.

"We're experiments by a group called the 'Edison Group' who basically want us back because Kit took Derek from them when he was younger, he removed Simon from the experiment and when he fought for custody for me, he removed me from the program. Then there is you, the Necromancer of the experiment. So, that's four powerful subjects removed by the same man. Your Aunt thinks it's unsafe for you to be here, but being here I think is the only reason you are still alive," Tori pointed at me, "It's not exactly a coincidence that you're here."

I felt ice slid through my veins, and I leaned against the wall, swallowing. Kit shot his daughter a look, part irritation, part relief. I stared at the ground for a few moments, processing this all.

When they told me I was a Necromancer, I had taken a few days to digest it all and test my powers before I accepted their diagnosis. Now? They were telling me I could be killed if I stayed with them because of some experiment that I had no idea what it was about. How was I expected to respond to that? I took a deep breath and covered my mouth.

"If I stay here...I-I could die?" I murmured quietly, processing it. Derek turned to me.

"No," he insisted, "No. I won't let anyone kill you, or anyone in this house." I nodded slowly, then turned and started upstairs. I felt everyone's eyes on me. "Chloe?"

"I just...need to think..." I replied, not turning around. I entered my room and closed the door.

Were my thoughts of safety completely wrong? A false sense of safety? Was the only reason I was here because I was part of the same experiment as the others? Some twisted sense of righteousness? Tori said that Kit had removed Simon from the experiment, but didn't that mean he willingly subjected his son to that? Did that make Kit a bad guy? No. I couldn't say that, he was always so kind to me. Was all of this a lie? I didn't know what to believe.

I sat down on my bed and stared at the window. Shaking my head, and fell backwards. Staring at the ceiling and tears burst into my eyes. I couldn't stop a sob from bursting from my lips.

_Everything is a lie isn't it? Kit's putting up with you because you're part of a stupid experiment. The other's put up with you because you share a common history you weren't even aware of. You were saved because of a stupid experiment. They don't care. They would never care about you._

I covered my face with my hands, sobbing without shame.

A knock on the door didn't silence my sobs, but made them more frequent. I rolled onto my side and curled up, not answering. "Chloe." It was Derek, I didn't answer. The door opened and I just curled up tighter. I continued to sob, not caring if he saw my tears or not. He'd seen enough of them. The bed dipped beside me and fingers brushed my cheeks. "Chloe," he repeated, the sound was pained. _Pained? He's probably irritated that you're crying again. You're always crying and complaining. You're weak._

An aggravated sound passed through my lips and the bed shifted. A hand slid under my head and another went under my knees. I was lifted up and then placed in his lap, I tried to push him away but he held tighter. "Talk to me," he murmured into my ear, rubbing my back. I tried to get away again but he wrapped an arm around me and secured me against his chest. "Why are you so upset?"

"L-L-Li-Lies," I choked out, he was silent.

"What lies?" he murmured, his hand rubbing circles on my back gently. "Who's lying to you?"

"You."

He stiffened, and then his arm loosened. I pulled away from him and nearly fell of the bed but he caught me quickly. "What have I lied to you about?"

I couldn't speak, my mouth opened and closed a few times, but then I started sobbing again. I covered my face with my hand and turned away from him. He wasn't privy to this. I stood up and headed out of my room. He followed me but I entered the bathroom and slammed the door. Locking it and stripping down. I climbed into the tub and turned the shower onto hot. I sobbed as the hot water scalded my skin. Derek pounded on the door a few times before I heard him curse loudly.

_You're a nuisance. Undeserving of their attention. You should just go with your aunt and spare them the trouble. They've lied to you. You're only here because of that 'Edison Group'. An experiment. You're just a test subject. If you weren't, then they wouldn't have cared. _

My lungs and eyes were burning, but I couldn't stop crying. It felt as if everything I cared about was slowly tearing down around me. Piece by piece. I was relapsing. I couldn't find anything to cling to. Nothing. I couldn't handle this pain in my chest. I couldn't handle my thoughts. I wanted...I wanted...

I wanted Derek to talk to me like he use to. Let me forget my pain and just talk for house about things we enjoyed instead of focusing on the bad. If I talked to him now though...I would be focusing on the bad.


	6. The Edge of A Blade

I reread the other chapters to get some inspiration for certain parts of the story and noticed inconsistencies, like in the first chapter I mentioned that Lauren knew Derek and Simon when they were kids, so I made some brief adjustments to some older chapters to smooth out those inconsistencies. Sorry! I'll try not to make any more errors like that.

In other news! I'm posting my stories earlier because from Thursday to Sunday I'll be at a convention! Though, just If I Only Could and My Last Goodbye. Since they are the ones that are during the time, I'm gone. I apologize in advanced!

Disclaimer: I do not own DP or any of the characters; it all belongs to the lovely Kelley Armstrong!

**Warning: Self harm in this chapter!**

* * *

I was numb. I couldn't cry. I couldn't speak. I felt empty. I was shown such kindness and then...it felt as if it was just a movie. They were actors assigned to those rules and now it was over. They were no longer obligated to interact with me. We were brief friends and now they'd move on to other roles and leave me behind. I didn't even feel like I was in control of my body as I stood up and stepped out of the shower, looking at the linens closet. Slowly I walked over and opened it. I reached up, pushing aside some towels and grabbed a shoe-box. I lowered it to the ground and opened it.

Inside was an old camera, the first one I had ever gotten. A picture of my mother. A knife.

I lifted up the camera, turning it around in my hands and felt the worn edges from using it so much. Normally when I held the camera, I could remember different moments that I loved to remember. Now? It was just a piece of plastic and metal. I placed it back into the box and picked up the picture of my mother. The paper was creased and some of the ink worn from the folds, small tears were around the edge from being folded so much. She beamed at the camera, leaning against a railing. A few memories flickered past my mind, but they were snap shots and were gone in an instant. I held the picture for a while longer, and then tucked it into the box. I stared into it. The knife was fogged due to the heat of the shower.

I picked it, staring at it. Memories flashed into my mind. The sting. The red blood. The door slamming open and Derek's face of horror as he stared at my wrists. His tone as he shouted at his brother to phone Kit. His worry as he wrapped my wrists and the tight set of his jaw as he restrained from overwhelming me with questions. I pursed my lips. No, I can't. I lowered the knife towards the box.

_He was just angry that you were spilling your precious Necromancer blood. Experimental blood. He doesn't actually care that you wanted to die._

I raised the knife again, tilting my wrist slightly and staring at the pale skin marked with scars. I placed it against my wrist, pressing until a line of blood rose. I heard footsteps and then a sharp pop as the lock was broken. Derek entered the bathroom, eyes full of pain. He kicked the door shut and slowly moved forwards. I swallowed thickly. He moved faster then, grabbing my hand and pulling it away from my wrist. Not removing his eyes from my face. He removed the knife from my hands and then stared at the blood on the edge. He stood up, tossing it into the tub. It clattered loudly and the water was stained with blood. I was silent, feeling a few tears slip through. _See? He thinks you're weak. He's probably going to tell Kit and they'll throw you out. They'll think you haven't tried to get better-_

He opened the medicine cabinet and pulled out the small first aid kit, kneeling beside me and taking my wrist. I tugged it out of his grip, and his eyes met mine. Pain in them. I stood up and entered the tub again, sitting down and letting the hot water run over the wound. Stinging it. Derek cursed and darted forwards, pulling my wrist out of the water. "That'll make it bleed more," he whispered, grabbing a towel and covering my wrist with it, applying pressure to the wound. I didn't respond to him, just stared at his hands as he cared for my self-harm.

His fingers were gentle as he cleaned the wound and examined it before disinfecting and wrapping it up. After he finished, he kept a hand on my arm, keeping it out of the water. His other hand reached forwards.

His fingers rested under my chin and lifted my head, but I looked to the side. Focusing on the wall. "Look at me," he whispered – no, _pleaded,_ "Chloe, _please_." Reluctantly, my eyes flickered to his. I saw guilt and pain instead of the anger and irritation I had presumed they would show. He moved closer and pressed his lips to my forehead. "Talk to me," he breathed, "I'm here for you. I will always be here for you. You don't have to go through this alone."

Really? All those lies you've told me is different. You just want me to stay here because I'm part of some messed up experiment.

My thoughts run rampant but I couldn't voice any of them. I just pulled my chin from his hand and turned my head away. Not bothering to close my eyes as the water ran over my head. He was silent, hand hovering where my chin had been. His hand clenched tightly and he pulled it away. Now he's mad. Great. It was silent for the longest time until Derek shifted from the balls of his feet onto his butt and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. I jerked away from him, closer to the wall. A breath came from his mouth that sounded like a sigh. He didn't shift closer, however, kept the space I was placing between us.

After what seemed like hours, he closed the curtain and shifted. Turning off the shower and then opened the shower curtain and leant down and lifted me up. He placed me on my feet and held a towel out to me. I didn't take it, just stared at my feet. Ignoring the fact that I was standing naked in front of him. He didn't care. Why should I? He pursed his lips before wrapping it around my shoulders and rubbing it over my arms and then bent down and dried my legs. I felt like a child and jerked away from him. Taking the towel and wrapping it around myself. His face went bright red and he stumbled over an apology. I just brushed past him and entered my room. Pulling on a long sleeved shirt and some shorts, he didn't follow me this time.

I heard him talking quietly to someone. Without giving it, much thought I sat down on the edge of my bed before Kit walked in. He walked over to me, placing his hand on my forehead. "Derek said you're not feeling well," he muttered, looking at me with concern. "You didn't eat dinner, come I'll make you some soup," he held out his hand to me. I normally would've accepted it, just to be polite...but I turned my head away and wrapped my arms around my waist. He was silent before shifting slightly to look over his shoulder. "Chloe," he crouched down, "What Derek said isn't exactly true is it? You're upset because of what Tori said earlier, aren't you?"

I didn't reply, but he took that as a cue to continue. He sat down beside me on the bed. "Your aunt convinced your mother to put you into the experiment because of the eventual unfortunate circumstances that happen to all Necromancers at varying stages of their life. Most people call it the Necromancer Madness, which ends up in the death of the Necromancer due to ghosts consistent pestering. I met your mother and aunt through the experiment. I also rescued Derek because I had been a part of the experiment, the other werewolves of the experiment were...murdered, and they were going to kill Derek but I adopted him with the promise that he wouldn't end up a man-eater. Once I figured out that they were murdering 'failed' experiments, I left the group. Not before figuring out that Tori's mother had acquired my genes and impregnating herself with Tori, and I sued her for custody of Tori, which I won."

He paused, studying my face, "You were safe with your father; they weren't going to kill you because you had yet to show your powers. When you moved in with your aunt and things became bad, I knew that you needed to have a supernatural person in your life so you wouldn't go mad because of your powers. Lauren refused to allow me to take you, and save you from the eventual madness that would've caused your early demise if it wasn't for you over hearing my proposal to let you move in with me and asked your father for permission. I didn't take you in because you were a subject. I took you in because you were my sons' and daughters friend, and my goddaughter, who was suffering with depression and who was about to come into her powers. If you hadn't had someone to explain your powers to you and help you control them like Derek did, you wouldn't be alive and I would've blamed myself for your death."

He fell silent, then reached over and squeezed my arm, "I do admit though, that if you weren't apart of the experiment, then I wouldn't have met your parents and you. I wouldn't have become your godfather. I wouldn't have known you were a supernatural and..." he trailed off, but the rest of the sentence was obvious _'You would've killed yourself'._

Kit stood up then, offering his hand again, "You need to eat before you go to bed, you don't have to talk to me if you don't want to. I just want you to come downstairs and eat something," I stared at his hand, he didn't move. Patiently watching me, a soft smile on his face. I looked away, and he glanced back at Derek. "Then, I'll go make some soup for you, and Derek will stay here and keep you company."

"I'm not a child," I whispered quietly, "I don't need a baby sitter."

They were both silent, Derek stepped forwards but Kit rose his hand and shook his head. "She's right. I'll make her dinner, and we'll give her space. This is a lot to take in," he addressed Derek, waving towards the door. Derek hesitated, and I could feel his eyes burning a hole into my head but he slowly stepped towards the door. I knew if I looked, I would see puppy dog eyes, begging to stay, and I would've broke. I just...wanted to be alone. To process everything. I felt overwhelmed. So many conflicting points were bouncing around in my head, refusing me peace. They both left and I was left alone. It was quiet but not peaceful.

After a few minutes, the door opened and Derek entered with a bowl and a cup of tea. He headed over, placing them on my bedside table. He turned around, as if going to leave but he just closed the door and sat down on my desk chair. He had a kicked puppy expression on his face as he picked at a loose string on his sweater. I was about to tell him to leave when Tori opened the door and looked at us. Her eyebrow rose and she placed a hand on her hip. "Out, dog breath," she jerked her thumb over her shoulder, "I want to speak to her."

"Why?" Derek snarled, "So you can screw up important information some more?"

Tori hardly looked fazed by this, "Out."

"I don't take orders from you," Derek grumbled, crossing his arms, "Whatever you want to talk about with her, can be said in front of me."

"Look, she doesn't need someone waiting on her hand and foot, or someone dogging her step," Tori sneered at Derek, "She's not a helpless baby that always needs you around her to survive. Now get out so I can talk to her."

Derek actually looked surprised, I was too faintly. Tori pushed the door open more and glared at Derek. "I don't want you to be in here when I talk to her, even though I know you'll listen in. Just allow me the illusion that we're alone, okay? Wolf boy?"

I didn't say anything, just laid my head on my pillows and watched their glaring match. Neither was about to bow down and another war of words would start up again. Tori wouldn't succumb to Derek unless he threw a low blow, and Derek wouldn't bow down unless the same thing happened to him. "I want to be alone," I murmured quietly, turning onto my side. Derek stood up and walked over to Tori. Leaning over and murmuring something to her. She looked a bit confused but nodded her head and jerked her head to the door. He left, closing the door behind him. Tori stood there for a moment before walking over and sitting on my bed. Pulling her legs underneath her.

"Okay, so I admit that how I told you about the experiments and shit was...bad," she spoke, examining her nails. "Didn't realize that you'd take it so badly. I'm usually more considerate."

I gave her a look and she looked offended, "Come on, Chlo, I am extremely considerate. I mean, sometimes," she winked and then laughed, "You know, you fit the description of weak helpless girl. Blonde hair, blue eyes, short stature, no muscles to speak of. Yet," she smiled genuinely at me, "you are one of the least helpless girls I know. I mean, Wolf boy and Harry Potter think that you should be handled like fine china, but I know you can handle worse situations and make it out on top."

I stared at her, confused. Why was she saying this, "Tori...?"

Her eyes flickered to her lap, "Derek stormed into my room angry at because you had started crying and then went into the bathroom. I thought you just wanted time alone from us, but when he ran out of my room with a look of sheer panic..." she trailed off, and bit her lip. "Is it because of how I phrased it? I mean- I didn't...I would never..." she trailed off and took a deep breath, "You're probably the only person I've ever considered a sister, and if I were the one to cause you to start hurting yourself again...I couldn't live with myself, you know? I've tried to be a better person since moving in with Kit, but...no. This isn't about me; it's about you," she shook her head sharply; "Do you want to talk about it? I mean...I'm not the best listener but I could try?"

I slowly shook my head, "I'm fi-"

"Don't you dare say you're fine," she huffed, glaring at me, "You haven't eaten your dinner yet, and you hurt yourself," she pointed at my arm. The sleeve had ridden up revealing the bandage. I quickly tugged my sleeves over my hands, "That's not fine. If you don't want to talk, say it, but you're going to eat something, or else wolf boys going to be in your room all night long until you do. Your things will start to smell like wet dog," she teased, before motioning to the bowl. Then spoke quietly, "You want to be left alone, so eat and they'll leave you alone. A little compromising will help you get what you want, a little manipulation helps but I don't think that'll work in this case."

I pushed myself up. She was right. If I didn't eat dinner, Derek and Kit would be bothering me all night, and once Simon figures out he'll start. I took the soup, ate a bit, just enough to prove that I had eaten it, and drank some of the tea. She took the bowl from me and nodded. "Get some rest, feel better, yada yada, everything Derek or Kit would say, you know the drill. Night," she turned on her heel and marched to the door. Not looking back as she flicked off the light and left. I shifted back down and stared up at the ceiling. There was words shared and then Tori's door shut. I knew she had handed the bowl to Derek, she wouldn't be caught dead doing a chore for me.

The others went to bed one at a time, but I was afraid of falling asleep because if I was upset and unconscious there would be souls pulled back into their corpses and brought back to the world of the living. It scared me, the fact that I could accidentally raise someone and not realize it. At that thought, I imagined pushing souls out of rotting corpses, just in case before I reopened my eyes.

I rolled onto my side and stared at my comforter. God, I wanted to talk to Derek. I was fighting against going into his room and just vomiting out everything I was feeling, I wanted to cry and have him hold me. I realized why I hadn't done that already, it wasn't just because I thought he had lied to me. I was punishing myself for slipping from the control I had for so long. That is why I laid there and pretended not to be fighting myself, ignoring the tea that was cooling steadily on my bedside table.

The door quietly opened, I heard someone walk very quietly over to me and then something was placed on my torso, fabric of some sort. I was silent, breathing deep and even still. I knew who it was. Derek. He stood beside the bed before bending down and kissing my temple. "I'm sorry," he whispered softly, "I failed to protect you again..."

I rolled onto my back and opened my eyes, clearly startling him. It was still dark in my room, so I flicked on the bedside table and sat up. The hoodie I always wore was laying on my lap now. I stared at it and Derek looked away sheepishly. I tugged it on without thought and sat there for a moment, "Thanks..." I whispered, looking at him through my lashes. He looked surprised, and he rubbed his neck. I could see slight relief in his features.

"About earlier...I'm sorry that ...I probably should've...clothes," he mumbled, tripping over his words. I played with the edges of the sleeves and avoided looking at him.

"Doesn't matter," I murmured softly, and it didn't. It wasn't as if he had seen me naked because he had an ulterior motive. He was protecting me from myself, and he hadn't really cared about the state of dress he was in when he was protecting me. Was it really that different if he saved me and I just happened to be naked? He didn't respond, just shifted slightly.

"I should respect your privacy more," he muttered, "Turned off the shower and covered you with a towel or something..."

I turned off the light and rolled onto my side, "Night."

He was silent again before grunting and leaving. The door shut with a soft click and I stood up and locked it, to prevent anyone from entering my room again without my permission. I headed back to my bed and lay down. It was silent for a while longer until I heard the faint click of Derek's door closing. I covered my face with my arm and released a shaky breath. When I breathed in, I noticed that it smelt like him. I frowned. It hadn't when I had given it back to him. I curled up and buried my face into the fabric. If I didn't want him to physically be here to comfort me, this was the next best thing.

The next day Kit went to the hardware store with Simon and purchased some things to repair the hole in the wall and the broken lock on the bathroom door. I silently helped him fix the wall and the door before entering my room again. They left me alone besides for meals that day. However, the next couple of days they started to try to get me to talk to them. Simon came in trying to get me to help him plot out a comic he was working on, but I pretended to be busy trying to find something in my closet and apologized. When I started getting frustrated he offered to help but I pretended to find it, and it was my old nail kit, he got out of there pretty quickly. Especially after the incident with Derek being put into a binding spell and getting his nails painted. Kit asked me if I wanted to help him look at house listings, but I turned him down, and told him that it didn't really matter where we lived. He just nodded, but allowed me my privacy.

Derek on the other hand, kept coming into my room offering suggestions on things we could do. Providing the better chunk of the conversation, which he wasn't use to and if I didn't reply fast enough he'd jump to a different topic, and if I didn't answer again and he thought things were awkward he'd let it slip into silence. If I were halfheartedly writing a script when he came in, he'd sit beside me and watch me write until I closed my notebook and glared at him.

I could tell he was slowly losing his patience but was trying to not let me see it. He wasn't exactly subtle. Just as I was losing my patience with him.

Therefore, when Kit announced he'd be taken Derek to Albany to check out the houses he had narrowed down, I was partially relieved. Derek spent an half hour bickering with his father to take Simon instead, however Kit wouldn't hear it. Derek needed to get out of the house and we all knew that Derek would want to make sure the house was safe and Kit might be amazing at the paper work for getting a new house, but Derek was able to detect structural issues that could cause problems. Simon and Tori cajoled Derek into leaving, which wasn't hard after Tori threw a low blow saying "Even if you're here, Chloe's not going to strike up a conversation with any of us. Besides it's only for a couple hours and then you'll be back to harassing her into speaking to you again."

The door shut and the car pulled out and was heading out for the four-hour trip to Albany. It was still early in the morning, seven exactly. They'd be back tomorrow morning at ten, after they had checked out the various houses that Kit had narrowed the search down to. Simon, Tori and I were in charge of the pre-packing. Small items that wouldn't be missed if they were stored away into boxes were to be packed up. So, we did, starting in our own rooms and working our way downstairs. Packing kept my mind off other things, and Simon's insistent chattering filled the space where I would otherwise be fueling my self-hatred.

We had a good collection of boxes stacked in the dining room when dinner came around, and Simon decided to order up some pizzas instead of trying to cook anything. The only people in the house who were any good in the kitchen were in Albany at the moment, and Tori said she was too exhausted to make anything herself. I had halfheartedly suggested to just heat up left overs, but Simon would hear none of it. If he could eat pizza without Derek harping on him about how much he was allowed to eat. We weren't going to tell him that regardless of whether Derek was there or not, he still could only eat his usual amount.

Of course, he wouldn't have listened anyways and ordered the pizza up as I made sure all the boxes were marked with where they had been taken from. Tori decided we'd take a break and watch a movie, and resume packing the next day. Simon volunteered to pick out the movie, and told Tori to get us drinks. Of course, they bickered about that until the doorbell rang.


	7. Hate for the Ones We Love

Sorry that I didn't upload yesterday! I was really busy and completely forgot that it was this stories upload day!

Disclaimer: I do not own DP or any of the characters; it all belongs to the lovely Kelley Armstrong!

* * *

I picked up the twenty dollars as I opened the door. Instead of the pizza man, it was a woman. She was impeccably dressed, and looked shockingly familiar. I just couldn't place my finger on where I had seen her before. I didn't even get time to open my mouth to say hello when she raised her hand and I went flying back as an invisible for crashed into me. I skidded past the living room entrance; cutting off Simon and Tori's bickering about the movie. My head swam as the clicks of the woman's heels sounded on the flooring. Tori jumped out and a look of shock passed her face. "Mom?" she asked, eyes widening, then in an instant her emotion changed. Sparks danced on her fingers and she glared the darkest glare I've seen in a while.

Simon hurried to my side and helped me sit up. My head was pounding, but I got to my feet when I saw the woman advancing. Saying something to Tori but my ears were still ringing. "-a difficult child, Tori."

"You threw a knockback spell at Chloe, how am I being the difficult one!" Tori snapped, "Do you want me to get difficult, because I will!"

She threw a ball of lightning at Mrs. Enright, who easily dodged the spell and threw a knockback spell at her daughter. Tori flew backwards and collided with Simon, sending them to the floor with a crack. I winced and turned to the witch, stepping towards Tori and Simon slightly. "Wh-What do-do y-you w-want?"

"My daughter," Mrs. Enright spoke calmly, "Also you. Christopher's gone on with this little farce for far too long, you and Victoria are highly unstable and need professional help."

"H-highly un-unstable?" I asked, cursing my stammer, I swallowed thickly, "The only one here who needs professional help is you," I retorted sharply, "Get out of our house."

"Your house?" Mrs. Enright asked, one of her sculpted eyebrows rising, "Last I checked this was the Bae household. Don't forget, Chloe Saunders, you aren't a part of their family regardless of what they say."

I felt anger roll through me. The only people who could tell me that I wasn't in some degree a part of this family was myself, Derek, Kit, Simon, and Tori. Not some deranged witch who blasted me with a knockback spell barely a few seconds after I saw her. She raised her hand and muttered something, I found myself trapped. I couldn't move my legs; Mrs. Enright's eyes were locked onto me.

Simon's hands began to move and the dining room slowly filled with fog. The fog thickened until I could barely see Mrs. Enright. Tori threw a fireball spell at her and her concentration snapped. She dodged to the side just as I threw myself towards her. I collided with her and she tripped in her heels. I jumped up and Simon grabbed my arm, pulling me towards the back of the house. "Go!" he urged towards the backdoor. Tori opened the door and shoved me through it, she darted out behind me. The three of us ran for the tree line. Simon kept glancing back to me, hurrying me on, when he froze. I nearly rammed into him.

Another spell flew at him and he slammed into a tree trunk and fell to the ground. I skidded to a stop near him, checking his pulse. A fireball slammed into the tree above me. I screeched and fell backwards, throwing my arms up. Tori grabbed my arm and hoisting me to my feet. "We have to get out of here!"

"But Simon!"

"Wouldn't want us all to get captured or possibly killed," Tori urged, pulling me along. We hit the trees and ran until I tripped over a root and smashed my cheek against the ground. I tasted dirt and blood as I bit my cheek, but I jumped to my feet, looking at Tori who stilled and looked back the way we came. I strained to listen, but gave up and began looking for any signs of people heading towards us. Tori turned to me and winced, "Girl, you look like you skinned half your face off."

I rose my hand up and touched my cheek, wincing as it stung. My fingers came away bloody. I swallowed thickly, "More important things," I whispered back as we crouched, "Can't your mom do a sensing spell?"

Tori was silent then nodded, looking deeper into the forest. "Wolf Boy can sniff us out when he gets home tomorrow right?" I nodded, and we took off, taking extra care to be as silent as we could. After a while, we heard people getting closer, the static of walkie-talkies, closing in on us.

"We'll split up and go to the logging factory," Tori said before veering away from me, without my consent of the plan. I didn't dare say a word since she was too far away.

She could easily hide with spells, but they weren't very useful against another witch who had a sensing spell in her repertoire. The only way to avoid being captured was to get as far away as we possibly could, and to be as silent as we could. I didn't know the exact distance a sensing spell could detect someone, but I knew it was pretty far. I just prayed that the logging factory was far enough away that we could hide without them thinking we ran there.

As I crept along, through the thicker part of the forest, my mind went to Simon. What were they going to do to him? I felt guilt eating way at me slowly, and found myself heading back towards the house. In this situation I knew Derek would tell me to get to the factory when he went back to get his brother, but he wasn't here. I would go back for his brother, at least to see if I could easily rescue him with my limited defensive and offensive moves. I mean, I was able to hide fairly well from a werewolf, so hiding from a group of bumbling loud supernaturals would be easy also.

I got closer to the house and climbed up a tree, not wanting to be spotted if someone walks past me. Now, I do have to admit I'm not the most graceful person, so when I climbed onto the tree, I might've slipped and got slivers embedded into my palms. I didn't yelp in pain, however, and gritted my teeth. Derek would've been proud...if it wasn't for the fact that he'd be hounding me for getting hurt in the first place. I shook my head before I started thinking negatively. Simon. I had to focus on getting to him, wherever he was.

The branch could support my weight for quite a distance, and I ended up close enough to the property that I could see it through the leaves. I clung to the branch and looked around for a familiar tuff of blonde hair.

When my eyes landed on him, I saw that he had just been rolled over. A guard was standing near him, a tranquilizer gun in his hands. However, no one else was near the house. I glanced towards the house then at Simon. I scooted back along the branch and climbed down. Crouching and creeping down to the next house taking a good ten minutes before climbing over the fence.

The street was clear except for a car. That meant that if they did capture us, they'd be taking us somewhere else that wasn't through the front door. Shit. The only other place accessible to a road that was close enough but didn't have anyone milling about was the factory. The same place that Tori and I were suppose to meet up. I hoped that she would figure it out and hide somewhere else. Everything was so chaotic and confusing, I hide for a good five minutes in a large patch of bushes in front of our neighbour's house. Gathering up my courage, I crept along the fence and darted towards our house. Keeping low and crept into the house. The front door was still open, and I didn't let it move. Afraid that if someone walked past and saw it closed or open more they would know I went inside.

I crept along inside, pausing and listening intently whenever my shoe squeaked or the floor groaned. No one came running. I assumed they all thought we'd run straight to the lumber mill, not return. Well, they were half-right. If Tori didn't figure out that they might be there, then there was a chance she could be captured. I felt horrible. I had answered the door without checking who was there. I had allowed Tori to take off. I had left Simon there.

As I half crawled up the stairs, I knew which steps to avoid or else they would creak loudly. After taking account of all the rooms, I realized that Kit's room would be the best choice to enter. Mine and Tori's rooms always had the windows open during the day and someone could easily see or hear what was going on from the yard. Derek and Simon's rooms had windows to the street and if someone went in the front yard, they'd easily see. However, Kit's room had skylights no wall windows, making it safe for me to enter and stand straight.

Making sure the door was shut tightly; I darted across the room to where the phone was sitting. I checked it and thankfully, it wasn't like the movies where they cut the lines before trying to kidnap you. I mean, if you think about it, if the villain cuts the telephone line they'd have to get into the house first because I knew ours was down in the basement. Therefore, it'd be too late if they broke in. It took me a moment before I remembered Kit's number and dialled it quickly.

He never turned his cell off if he was out of town, and he would never ignore it if it came from the house. However, I assumed they had been sleeping because it took a few extra rings before someone answered it. Kit said a groggy hello, along with the shuffling of fabric as he sat up. I kept my voice down and whispered, "K-Kit, S-S-S-Si-Simon's h-hurt."

"What?" Kit's voice got ten times more alert, and I heard Derek grunt awake at the sound.

"T-T-Tor-Tori's m-mo-mother came and-and-and a-a-at-attacked us," I whispered, huddling against the bed and watching the door. Derek cursed in the background.

"I knew I shouldn't have gone," he growled faintly in the background. Kit ignored him.

"Is she still there?" he asked, shifting the phone to his other ear, I whimpered out a yes, "Tell me as briefly as you can what happened."

I did. I told him about answering the door, the fog spell, Simon slamming into a tree trunk and falling unconscious, Tori and I running and agreeing to meet up at the lumber mill, and then how I decided to go check to see if Simon was hurt or worse and doubled back. I crept into my room, crawled over to the window, and peered out. Simon was still unconscious and the guard kept shooting glances at the backdoor, the forest and then Simon. I slid back into Kit's room and reported that.

"We'll get there as soon as we can," Kit explained, as car doors slammed shut and the roar of an engine started, "Stay hidden in my room, I have a spell set up that prohibits sensor spells from being able to detect life in there. Chloe, I mean it. Do not leave that room for any reason."

"Simon and Tori-"

"Tori's smart enough to know to stay hidden, and Simon's safe for now. If he wakes up there is only one guard. If you hear struggling outside, you can look and if Simon is okay silently attract his attention and you both camp out in my room. Stay silent. Derek will track Tori down and we'll get out of there. We can make it there in maybe three hours if we push our luck," Kit explained, which caused Derek to curse and complain loudly, I voiced my agreement. I didn't want to sit aside and watch as my friends were taking. Kit sighed, "Both of you calm down, Tori won't get hurt because they want her for testing. Simon is a success so the chance they'll take him is slim. Right now, Chloe, you have to keep hidden because they won't think to check the house."

I pursed my lip, before agreeing quietly. Three hours was a long time, however, and I didn't plan to sit here twiddling my thumbs. If I could, I would leave and try to find Tori before those three hours were up. If Tori and I were together, we could take out the guard and get everyone into Kit's bedroom into hiding spots. I could easily fit under his bed, and his walk in closet provided a lot of space to hide.

After Kit hung up, I placed the phone back into the hook and crept back downstairs. Just before I got to the bottom, I heard voices outside and froze. At the front door. A woman greeting someone and then heading towards the house. I quickly darted up the stairs again and into Derek's room. The smell of pizza wafted upstairs and I rolled my eyes. The pizza was free wasn't it, they were late. It wasn't something that was important, but it was the first thing I thought of. I stayed silent. The door downstairs opened.

"The girl got away," the woman called out, "Get the boy inside, we're going to set the house up to look like a breaking and entering."

A brief moment of silence before a loud thump as a body hint the ground, I winced. "There was two girls, where'd the other go?" a guy spoke up; I assumed it was the guard from outside.

"We got her; she put up quite a fight. Knocked Diane out," the woman snickered at that before I heard something smash, I flinched and slid under Derek's bed, pushing the basketball under there to the side. I was so thankful that Derek kept his room tidy, otherwise knowing my luck I would end up right next to smell socks and left over sandwiches. That thought nearly made me giggle, Derek leaving leftovers. When that happened, I'd know hell froze over. "Break the backdoor glass."

"You know, I think that this is a dumb idea. A bunch of supernaturals will understand that this isn't just a regular B&E," the man huffed before the sound of glass smashing and tinkling on the ground burst. "I mean, two spellcasters and a necromancer were conquered by a common criminal? One of the spell casters goes missing?"

"If there was a werewolf then we'd have problems, but otherwise? We'll just shoot the kid in the arm, they'll assume the witch took off, and the Necro will probably come back. Or she'll stay away," the woman sighed, her voice fading a bit, "Come on, Cedric, he won't think we took the girl."

"Kit was smart, I don't think that just faded," Cedric laughed sharply, "I'm going to check for things to nab and mess up the rooms."

I froze and shuffled to the center of the bed, holding my breath. He moved up the stairs, the telltale creaks sounded and he opened my door. My eyes widened. No. If he saw my camera and he took it- No, Chloe, you have more important things to worry about! Stop worrying about a silly camera! I bit my lip as I heard something smash. I tried to focus on the dust on the ground. So, Derek wasn't as clean as he thought he was. There was an inch of dust under this bed. Derek's bedroom door opened and I saw his feet moving towards Derek's desk.

Now, Derek wasn't a big technology fan. He had a television and a game system. That was it. I knew Derek wouldn't feel terribly at lose of he lost the game system or television, especially if Simon was shot in the arm, I prayed that they wouldn't actually do that. Cedric grabbed the game system and left the television, it was one of those old box televisions with very poor quality graphics. He pushed the television over and the glass shattered with a pop. I clamped my eyes shut as the glass flew under the bed.

He chuckled, "That felt good," he muttered before disappearing and reappearing on the other side of the bed. A teleporter? Derek said something about them when he went on rants about different supernatural types; I couldn't remember what it was though and kept silent. They weren't all that dangerous I knew that. All they could do is disappear and reappear somewhere else. Usually within sight and about ten feet, I think it was.

Derek's closet was open and some clothes tossed about, there was a sigh. "The girl had more interesting shit in her room. This boy needs some porn mags," Cedric muttered, "Toss those on the ground and his pop wouldn't be too impressed with him I bet."

There was a pause and Cedric started towards the bed, I froze. He dropped to a knee and reached to lift up the comforter.

"Cedric, hurry up! Diane wants us to rendezvous with the others in fifteen!" the woman shouted, "I've heard you enter two rooms!"

"Yeah, yeah!" Cedric responded, pushing up and leaving the room. I waited until he was in Tori's room before releasing a shuddering breath and clamped my eyes shut. I heard things break, doors open, a couple of laughs before Cedric started down the stairs again. "Haven't had that much fun in a long time. What about the boy?"

"Leave him, because you were so slow, we have five minutes, and it'll probably take us seven to reach them," the woman snapped, "Idiot."

"You could've helped," Cedric responded, voice fading, "Here, take this bag."

A few more words were exchanged as their voices faded. I waited ten minutes until I thought it was safe, and then another twenty after that until I deemed it was okay to move without causing anyone to come running. I carefully wriggled out from under Derek's bed and darted into Kit's room. Breathing out a shuddered sigh of relief and took the damage of the room. The closet was open, some papers strew about the floor, Kit's laptop gone – Thankfully, it was just his home one and he had a backup of it. Tori had programmed it to delete everything off the computer if someone tried to hack into it.

A picture frame lay face down beside Kit's bed. I moved over and lifted it up; the frame broke apart in my hands and fell to the ground again, causing a clatter. I froze listening intently, but the house remained still. I picked up the picture after clearing some broken glass from it and swallowed. A picture of all of us together, smiling. From Simon and Kit's charming smiles, Tori's 'I'm better than you are' smirk, my 'I don't really like being in front of the camera but whatever' grin, and Derek's corner mouth twitch which looked more like a grimace. I carefully laid it on the bedside table before remember Simon and burst from the room.

I ran down the steps, and straight to Simon, lying unconscious on the ground. When I dropped to my knees, I checked his breathing and circulation before releasing a sigh. Just unconscious. I carefully began checking him over for injuries when he jerked awake. Eyes snapping open and he grabbed my arm, at the same time pushed his foot into my stomach and flipped me onto the coffee table behind him. It groaned as I hit, and I squeaked, startled. Simon twisted around, before cursing. "I'm sorry Chlo!" he jumped up and winced. I looked at him upside down. He rubbed his neck, "What happened?"

I watched as he took the area in and then began to worry about any injuries I sustained. I shooed him away and then lifted up the back of his shirt. "Lie down, I'll get you some ice-"

"Chloe, half of your face has dried blood, you have splinters in your palms and I'm pretty sure there is some glass imbedded in your shoulder," Simon retorted, "You need more help than I do!"

"Mine are superficial wounds," I shot back; "You were unconscious for at least an hour."

Simon opened his mouth then looked a bit sheepish, "I was unconscious for a minute, and then pretended I still was, I didn't know how injured I was...and the guard wouldn't turn his back so I couldn't cast with him noticing. When he dropped me, I think I hit my head and passed out again."

I reached up and felt his head; there was a lump on the side of his head forming. He flinched in pain and I gave him a pointed look, "Lie down, Simon; I'll look after my own wounds."

"How did you even manage to get so scraped up," Simon asked after I finally got him to lie down and ice his back. We were up in Kit's room, and I was disinfecting my own wounds. I explained it to him briefly, and he nodded. Taking it in. He rubbed his mouth and tried to help me with my cheek but I told him that I could do it myself. I brushed some of the dirt and glass from my cheek, wincing as it stung. "I'll phone Dad then," he offered, pushing up, letting the peas fall to the ground and grabbed the phone off the table. There was no hesitation as he dialed his father. I turned my attention towards him then, ignoring my wounds.

Simon explained what happened and tried to make light of the situation, but he sighed and handed the phone over to me. "He's glossing over some details, like his injuries," Kit sighed, and I could see him shaking his head. "Report?"

"He has a lump on the side of his head from being dropped on the ground, and a large bruise horizontally on his back beneath his shoulder blades," I answered without hesitation, "I iced his back, but I don't really know what to do with the lump on his head. He doesn't have a concussion, though."

"What about you?" Kit asked softly, "How are you taking all of this?"

"I tripped in the forest and bashed my cheek and palms up a bit," I muttered, "I'm not having a panic attack if that's what you're asking."

"Okay, good, very good," he murmured in relief, "You two need to pack. Simon will know what exactly to pack, three duffel bags, first aid kit, blankets, food, small things that you think we'd need for on the road."

I relayed that to Simon, who jumped up, pulled three duffel bags from Kit's closet, and placed them onto the bed. When I put the phone back to my ear, I heard Kit passing the cell phone. "You both need to stay upstairs as much as possible, stay low when you two are in the bedrooms, don't talk more than necessary, and for the love of god do not leave the house."

"We're not idiots, Derek," I responded coolly, "We're not about to risk our lives by leaving the house."

"I'm not saying you're idiots, I'm telling you not to leave the house," he shot back, a little angrily. "We don't need one or both of you kidnapped like Tori."

"Are you saying Tori's an idiot because she got kidnapped by supernaturals who have complete control of their powers and have for a long time?" I snapped back, feeling my patience grow thin and my anger of the day grow.

"No! God, don't be difficult, not now," he growled, "This is serious!"

"I am being serious, and I won't let Simon or myself be kidnapped," I retorted, rolling my eyes. Derek snorted.

"Just like you let Tori not be taken, when you could've easily stopped her."

"That wasn't my fault! She ran off before I could tell her not to! I wasn't about shout out 'Hey, Tori, splitting up isn't a good idea' when men with guns were close by!" I interrupted, my anger growing with each moment. I knew I was being irrational and probably shouldn't be bickering with him right now, but I just couldn't stop. I just felt all the anger in me that had built up slowly like lava from the last couple of days pour out. "You're saying that I could've controlled what Tori does? Must I remind you who she is?"

"You could've followed after her and told her that wasn't a good idea," Derek grunted out, and I could hear him start speaking again but I quickly jumped in.

"I'm sorry, Derek. Sorry that I'm useless. Thank you for saying what I already know, really. Not only did I figure out that I'm apparently a part of an experiment, but I'm highly unstable, and to top it off I can't do shit when under pressure and when I don't know what's going on. Thank you for making me feel shitter than I alre-"

Simon snatched the phone from me then, "You two calm down. Chloe, nothing is your fault and Derek's asking for too much in this situation for someone who has experienced something like this for the first time. Derek, lay off, she's had a hell of a week and it's not helping," he played mediator, "We need to pack if your less than an hour away. Where are you guys going to meet up with us?" After agreeing, he hung up and told me. Kit was going to pull up the Eastern entrance of the lumber mill and park off an abandoned route, and then he was going to do a cover spell while Derek headed back to the house and got us.

As we packed, I was able to stop the angry tears from being shed, blinking them away before Simon noticed.


	8. We All Matter

Disclaimer: I do not own DP or any of the characters; it all belongs to the lovely Kelley Armstrong!

* * *

Simon and I had duffel bags and the backpacks by the bedroom door, ready to take out. It was very late, and I felt the stress from the day starting to descend. My body was tired, it hurt to ball my hands into fists or stretch them. Talking stung the scratches on my cheek. I felt ready to fall asleep, but Simon was keeping up commentary enough that when I started to fall asleep he would wake me up with a different topic. Eventually, the door opened. Simon immediately threw a knock back spell in surprise, and a very familiar gruff voice let out a curse before the intruder fell to the ground with a thump. Simon jumped to his feet, "Finally," he huffed, "Took you long enough, bro. Sorry about that by the way," he offered a hand to Derek, who was halfway up already.

Derek lifted two of the duffel bags and I grabbed the other one before Simon could even try. That easily struck up a debate over who should carry it. With Simon's bruised back, I wasn't about to allow him to carry the duffel bag. Derek looked at me, and then double took. As if seeing me fully for the first time. "That's more than bashed," he stepped forwards, reaching towards my cheek. I jerked my head out of his reach. "Chloe..."

"Let's go," I murmured, hefting the duffle bag strap onto my shoulder. Derek glanced at his brother before back at me. He opened his mouth but Simon beat him to it.

"We can't let Dad wait too long or he'll think something happened to us," Simon intervened before the situation could get hairy. Derek pursed his lips before nodding his agreement and strode down the hallway. Simon and I followed him. Forgoing grabbing flashlights and opting to follow Derek, trusting that he would take comfortable paths through the forest. It was a silent journey and every so often, Derek would pause and bend down to sniff out scents.

The trek gave me time to cool down again. Thinking about getting to the van instead of that fact Tori wasn't here to complain. Thinking about how dark it was instead of the fact that Simon was hurt. Thinking about how tired I was instead of the fact that I shouldn't have opened the door. When you have a lot of time to think about things that bother you, you tend to get irritable and lash out. That probably wasn't the best thing I could do in the situation.

Without meaning to, I began to think about whether or not I should really trust them. Kit had been a willing participant of the program, willingly allowed his own son to be a subject. I still didn't know what the experiment was, but the way that they acted about it, told me whatever it was, wasn't good. Should I go with them? Or stay behind? Either way, I was probably going to end up in the hands of scientists or dead. So, I continued. Staying silent and not complaining about how much I ached.

We reached the van, and Kit appeared off to the side a second later. The spell broke the moment he moved. He walked over, helping load the van up with the duffle bags before ordering everyone to climb in. Simon jumped in the passenger seat, forcing Derek and I to take the back seats. It was completely dark; Kit wasn't going to risk turning on the headlights until we were on the highway. When we did pull onto the highway, Kit flicked on the headlights and Derek turned towards me. His fingers reached out and took a hold of my chin. Tilting my head and examining my wounds in the dark. I knew he could see probably twice as well in the dark when he was in his human form than I could, so he didn't need extra light for him to see. I tried to move away, but he held my head still and then unbuckled his seat and shifted into the back.

I heard him unzipping the duffel bags before coming back to the front with the first aid kit I had packed. He pulled out an antiseptic wipes and gently cleaned the scratches on my cheek. I begrudgingly let him take care of my cheek. Once he was done, he tossed the wipe into a plastic bag and then grabbed my hands. He took one look at them and then glared at me. "Why didn't you pull these out?"

I blinked. What? I could barely see what he was talking about in the dark. All I could see was some dried blood indicating where cuts were.

"Pull what out?" Kit called back, glancing at us through the rear view mirror.

"She has splinters all over her palms," Derek grunted, rummaging through the first aid kit and grabbing the tweezers. I didn't say anything; Kit gave me a look through the mirror.

"How did you get splinters on your palms from tripping?" he asked, voice sounding suspicious. I ducked my head a bit, face heating.

"I climbed a tree and fell." Derek growled, shaking his head, "Don't you dare say that was stupid!"

"It was, why the hell did you climb a tree for?" he asked, pulling out the flash light and clicking it on. He placed it in his mouth before grabbing one of my hands and carefully started to pull the splinters out. I winced and squeaked in pain for a few of them.

"I wanted to see if Simon was alright but didn't want to get too close to the house on ground in case I was seen," I replied, watching his hands move. "Next time, I'll just barge into the backyard when an armed man is there, much safer."

Derek gave me a look before returning to his work. I was glad he couldn't reply with the flashlight held in his mouth. Kit sighed, and just said that I should be more careful the next time I climbed a tree. I gave a brief nod and the van went silent, minus my squeaks as Derek pulled larger splinters out. Blood welled up and felt hot against my palms; Derek used a cloth to blot the blood away before wiping my palms with the antiseptic. I waved my hands when he released them to get the gauze out, they stung now. If I were to climb a tree again, I would make sure to be extra careful. There was nothing worse than splinters. A thought flickered through my mind but with a sharp shake of my head, they were gone. Derek carefully wrapped my hands with the gauze before securing it and releasing my hands. I clenched and unclenched them a few times, getting use to the stiffness that came with wrapped body parts.

"Where are we going?" I whispered as Derek disinfected the tweezers and tossed the cloth into the same plastic bag the antiseptic wipes were. Kit was silent.

"We'll head down to Jamestown," Kit's almond shaped eyes flickered up to the rear view. "They must've known about our plans to move to Albany, so that's out of the question."

"What about Chloe's Dad and Aunt?" Simon asked, turning sideways so he could encompass the entire car, "What about Tori?"

"I'll phone up Steve tomorrow and tell him that we have decided a trip up to New York would be a nice break," Kit explained, "That will stave off Lauren for a while. I'll also ask him about you moving in with us permanently. As for Tori, we need to regroup, and find others who would be willing to help us break her out. We're far too outmatched to go against them with only four of us."

"One of us doesn't have much offensive powers," Simon cast me an apologetic smile, and I just shrugged a shoulder. I knew that.

"_Hopefully_ that'll get Lauren off our backs," Derek grumbled, slouching in the seat.

"We can't just let Tori stay there, what if they..." I trailed off, swallowing thickly. Tears formed in my eyes.

"They won't, you're all important to them. You all matter," Kit spoke softly, but it didn't sound like he was entirely convinced, "They won't."

-X

We pulled up to a motel in Jamestown little over an hour later and Kit got a room. There were two beds and a couch, Kit offered to take the couch, which sparked a ten-minute bicker session between everyone about who should take the couch. Simon said he'd take the couch, because he had spent most of the day asleep anyways. Kit said he'd take the couch because he was the adult and we needed our rest after a stressful day. Derek said he'd take the couch, mostly because he was self sacrificing, and everyone could tell the couch was too small for him anyways and he was insane for even suggesting to take the couch. I offered to take it because was the smallest and the couch would fit me the best.

"Why don't we all just take the beds?" I grumbled after the ten minutes were up, "Two people to each bed?"

"What sleeping arrangement then?" Kit asked, looking at his sons curiously.

Simon grinned, "Derek and Chloe can share a bed, they sleep next to each other all the time," he teased, trying to lighten the mood before tugging off his shirt and pants before climbing under the covers of one bed. I covered my face and shook my head. I didn't need to see Simon stripping down to his underwear. Kit just raised his eyebrow at his son.

"Alright," he shrugged a shoulder, Derek looked like he was about to argue when I held my hand up.

"Can we please stop fighting? It's been a long day and I just want to crash," I huffed, kicking off my shoes and crawling onto the bed. "It's perfectly sensible that we each get to sleep in a bed, so don't try to be stupid and sleep on that. You'll shift slightly and fall off," I motioned to the couch, "If you don't want to sleep next to me, fine. Then you can share with your father or Simon, and the other can sleep next to me. I don't care, can we please just sleep?" I begged, clasping my hands together.

Derek pursed his lips before sighing and nodding. The others sighed in relief. Simon lazily fist bumped the air, a grin on his face before letting his hand fall with a thump. His eyes closed and he was asleep within seconds. I pushed the sheets down and slid underneath them. I saw Kit run a hand through his hair, clap Derek lightly on the shoulder and gave a pointed look towards the bed. The older man picked up the suitcase and searched for pajamas before heading into the bathroom to change. I rolled over to face the wall. There was a rustle of clothing before the blanket shifted and a weight dipped the bed.

The bathroom door opened, spilling light into the otherwise dark motel room. It flicked off before I heard Kit climb into the other bed. Simon's snores were already filling the silence. Kit's snores quickly joining his. I rolled onto my back, placing my hand over my eyes and letting out a breath. Derek was stone stiff. Lying on his back with his hands fisted. I tried to ignore him, but his stiff posture made it seem all that more awkward. After a few moments, I rolled onto my side and stared at the side of his face. His eyes were open and staring blankly at the roof.

"Derek," I whispered, his eyes flew over to mine, "Get that stick out of your ass."

He scowled at me, "What?"

"We've slept in the same bed together before, why are you so..." I waved my hand slightly towards him. He fidgeted slightly before expelling a breath and releasing his hands from the clenched position. "There you go," I murmured, eyes closing.

"So, you're not mad at me?" Derek whispered back, rolling onto his side. I peeked at him through my lashes.

"Just because I want you to relax doesn't mean I'm not mad," I huffed, rolling away from him. He stiffened again. I sighed.

"I was worried," Derek muttered, pausing for a while, "I am worried."

I rolled onto my back and looked at him, "I am too-"

"You aren't useless," he blurted out, "You've never been useless. You know that right?" I was silent, studying his face, and then glanced up at the ceiling. "Chloe."

"Sure," I whispered flatly. He sighed. I rolled towards him, "I should've gone after Tori. I could've-"

"You were right, Tori's Tori. You couldn't have convinced her otherwise," he squeezed my arm, and the corner of his mouth twitched upwards, "You had to choose between Tori and Simon, and you went back for the one who you didn't know if he was capable of handling himself in that state or not."

I slowly nodded, staring at the gap between our pillows. He rubbed my arm lightly. Then I realized I was shivering, I clamped my eyes shut. "I-I'm sc-scared."

Derek pulled me closer, resting his chin on the top of my head and rested his hand against my back, rubbing circles into my shoulder blades. "We'll get Tori back, and everyone will come out alive."

I hugged him tightly. I was scared. I was so scared that Tori would end up like Liz. I was so scared that one of us would be killed in the process. I was so scared that my aunt would throw a fit, and alert the Edison Group to where we were. I was scared that my father would demand I return to the apartment and I would be thrust into Mrs. Enright's grasp.

Derek's head shifted, burying his nose into my head and pulled me closer. I stiffened for a moment, before craning my neck and looking at him curiously. I could've sworn his cheeks reddened and he stiffened. I placed my cheek back on his chest, sighing softly. "Your scent calms me down too," I admitted quietly, barely louder than a breath. He relaxed then, rubbing comforting circles on my back.

"Good."

-X

I felt groggy as if I hadn't slept for an hour when I woke up, my eyes cracked open into slits, taking in the time before closing my eyes again. I felt incredibly warm and snuggled in closer to the warmth. A chuckle sounded out from near the bed. I opened my eyes to see Kit buttoning up one of his shirts. "Maybe I shouldn't let you two sleep together," he said, but his eyes glittered and the corners of his mouth turned up. I frowned, eyes squinted, and then I pushed up and stretched my arms above my head. A weight around my waist fell onto my lap and I jumped. Derek's arm lay across my lap and he was out cold still. "Last night must've taken a lot out of him," Kit replied, still talking quietly. "Let's check your hands out," he waved towards me. I carefully wriggled out of Derek's grip, standing up and heading over to the couch. Kit unraveled the gauze from my hands, applied some more antiseptic and rewrapped my hands.

Simon stepped out of the bathroom, hair hanging limply on his head from the water. He rubbed his face roughly before collapsing onto the bed on his stomach. He groaned loudly into the bed. "Why did we get up so early?"

"I need to phone Steve and it's a five hour time difference, I want to catch him early enough so he doesn't have a chance to hear the news from someone else about the house," Kit explained, "You just woke up when I did."

Simon rolled onto his bed and winced slightly, "Why isn't D up yet?"

I stifled a yawn and stood up, "We need breakfast."

Derek's eyes cracked up at the mention of food and he sat up, rubbing his face with a hand and yawning. "What time is it?"

"Six," Simon complained, rolling back onto his stomach and looking at his brother. "Where are we going to get breakfast at six? Its balls AM!"

"I get up at six everyday for work," Kit commented, picking up his cell phone. "We'll get some breakfast after I call."

We all grunted, nodded or huffed our agreement. Kit slipped from the room, leaving us alone. I stretched again, rubbed my cheek and winced forgetting about the scrapes. Derek scratched at his shoulder and then stood up. I averted my eyes, deeming my jeans much more interesting than anything else in the room. I realized I hadn't changed my clothes before going to sleep; I would have to change before we went out to breakfast but-

"...sleep?" Simon asked, looking at me, his head propped up in his hand. I blinked a few times before flushing.

"Sorry, what'd you say?"

Simon grinned, "I asked, 'how'd you sleep?'" he repeated, studying my face. "With all the four hours of sleep we got."

I played with the ripped knees of my jeans, "Didn't feel like four."

Simon and Derek exchanged a look, and Simon sat down on the couch beside me, "You alright with everyt-"

"I'm going to get some fresh air," I interrupted, shooting him an apologetic half-smile and then headed for the door. Derek caught my elbow, studying my face intently. He slowly exhaled and released my arm, averting his eyes.

"Dad's coming to get you to talk to your father," he explained before striding away and into the bathroom. Simon looked between the bathroom door and me before the motel door opened. Kit stepped in and handed me the phone. Telling me that it was my father and then sat down on the bed. I pressed the cell against my ear and stepped out of the motel room for some privacy.

"Chloe? How do you feel about Mr. Bae's proposition?" he asked, I could hear the emotion he was trying to keep at bay. It was one thing for me to want to stay with them while my father was out of town, but to live with them permanently. That was an entirely different thing. I leaned against the van's side, staring over the parking lot.

"I..." I didn't know how to say that I wanted to stay without hurting him. I rubbed my arm. "I think it would be for the best."

He was silent for a minute. The parking lot was still dark, the sun barely peeking out from the horizon. I wrapped my arm tighter around my waist as the morning chill seeped through my clothes. "Can I speak to Kit again?"

"Sure..." I muttered, pushing away from the vehicle and pulling the phone away from my ear. Derek opened the door before I even got to it; I brushed past him and handed the phone to Kit before grabbing some clothes from the suitcase and entering the bathroom. It was still warm from Derek's shower, but I still felt the chill from outside. Even with the light, it seemed dark in the cramped little bathroom. I rubbed my face. I could make it through this. I _would_ make it through this.


	9. Exchanging Experience

Hey guys! Since I'm starting school again on Tuesday, my uploading will be changing. I updated the upload schedule on my profile, so check it out. This story will now be updated on Friday's from this point on!

Disclaimer: I do not own DP or any of the characters; it all belongs to the lovely Kelley Armstrong!

* * *

When I stepped from the bathroom, Kit looked up from a map spread out on the small table. "Your father wants to meet up and sign legal documents," he explained then sighed, "It's not ideal, but if we separate you from your father, then he'll be safe and they won't go after him."

"Where are we meeting him?" I asked, tucking the clothes from yesterday away.

"NYC, tomorrow morning," Derek spoke up, looking away from the television. "We're heading out after we eat some breakfast."

New York City? That's where we said we'd be, was it safe to go there? If Dad told Aunt Lauren about it, and it somehow got to Tori's mother, wouldn't it just draw them to our location? I had a bad feeling about it, so much so I wanted to tell them that we should tell Dad to meet us somewhere else. Like Albany, where we were moving.

The hesitation must've shown on my face, because Kit squeezed my shoulder. "New York is a large city with a lot of people in it. Even if they track us to the city, they won't be able to find us very easily while we are there."

I hesitated again before nodding, "Okay."

-X

We were sitting in the van and driving through New York towards New York City. I got the front seat this time; I still hadn't forgiven Derek for yelling at me. I still felt stung that he had blamed me for it, even though I knew it was my fault. It was strange. Sure, he had anger issues and could sometimes be a jerk. This was the first time he blamed me for something that happened so...angrily. Sure, I messed up. Could I have changed what happened? No. Tori was independent and if she thought that the abandoned logging factory was the best area to go to, she would go there regardless if I wanted her not to.

That didn't mean I didn't blame myself. I should've gone to the factory. They wouldn't have killed Simon, I was sure that Tori wasn't dead. From what I have gathered from all the hectic mess that's happened, is they want us for some reason. They don't want us dead, or they would've killed us. We were in the house alone, they could've set it on fire or Mrs. Enright could've smacked me with a lethal spell.

My worry was starting to eat at me. I didn't want to go to New York to meet up with my father. Even if the reason was to sign legal documents, so that Kit could make decisions for me regarding legal or medical matters.

"Dad, why are we turning off?" Simon asked, lowering his sketchbook. "Aren't we going straight to the city?"

"Why are we going to Andrew's place?" Derek added, leaning forwards, arm resting on the passenger seat. Kit was silent for a moment as he checked his speed and headed towards a small town in the distance.

"It's only an hour out of New York. I'll see if Andrew would be willing to put up with us for the night, and tomorrow morning. Chloe and I will go into New York," Kit explained, looking over at me and offering a soft smile. "Andrew's an old friend of mine. We can trust him."

"You and Chloe, alone?" Derek asked, his fingers dug into the seat. "No, I'll go with you."

"It isn't up for debate. If it's just Chloe and I, there's a less chance that we'll be spotted. Also, if we are. I would rather not have all of us taken, alright?" Kit replied calmly, entering a town whose name I didn't recognize. Derek grumbled but leaned back. Everyone knew that the topic wasn't finished, but he was just allowing his thoughts to gather so he could give a logical response to why he should go. I doubted that Kit would actually allow Derek to go, and even though part of me wanted him to be there. I knew that at the same time, Kit and I could handle ourselves. Well, Kit could handle himself. I knew how to avoid being detected because of spending so much time with Derek. A witch with a detection spell was different though. I just prayed that Mrs. Enright wouldn't be there.

The house we pulled up in front of was at the end of the street. Kit told us to wait in the car and jogged up to the door. There was a truck in the driveway, so someone was home. After a moment, a middle-aged man answered the door. He grinned when he saw Kit and they shook hands. After a few words, the man, Andrew, frowned and glanced at the van. He pursed his lips and then nodded.

Kit smiled and then jogged back down to the car and pulled the van into the drive. "He said we were welcome to stay, and since this is last minute, be as respectful as possible boys."

Simon scoffed, "Why are you looking at us? You should be telling Chloe as well, she's such a little rebel."

I rolled my eyes and laughed softly before getting out of the van. Andrew stood at the bottom of the porch, and walked forwards. Kit climbed out of the van, "Andrew, this is Chloe. Jennifer Saunders daughter."

Andrew smiled at me, extending a hand that I shook. "Nice to meet you Chloe."

His eyes flickered behind me, and a look of surprise and apprehension filled his features. I glanced back and saw Derek stepping out of the van. Stretching his arms over his head. Simon stepped out and then threw a grin at Andrew, raising his hand. "Hey, Andrew. Nice to see you again."

"Simon, Derek. You've...grown," he said, apprehension in his voice as well.

He seemed afraid. I stepped back to help Kit with the bags, but Andrew seemed to snap out of his reverie and went to help instead. Derek took the bag from his father as he passed. Andrew and Kit carried on friendly conversation as we headed inside. I studied Derek as he looked at the small patch of wood beside the street. "You coming?" I asked, standing at the door. He shook his head slightly and then jogged up the steps. Ushering me inside after the others.

-X

It was late, and Kit had ushered us off to bed early since our ordeal the day before. Not giving us much choice, especially once Derek joined in and ordered us to bed. I lay curled in the bed that, while comfortable, I didn't like it. I couldn't complain, however. I rolled onto my back; hear the murmur of Kit and Andrew outside from my window. I shoved the blankets down and crept over to the window. They were standing close to a small shack. I unlocked the window and carefully opened it. Their voices became clearer.

"...regardless, I don't think that's a good idea, Andrew," Kit said, crossing his arms. A frown set upon his features.

"Kit. It'll be great for him. He'll be with his own kind and learn about himself. You can't teach him when you barely know anything about werewolves. Yes, you can get books upon books about werewolves. You can't give him experience, and you know it," Andrew retorted, waving towards the woods. "How long has Derek been Changing?"

Kit was silent, as if not wanting to answer. I saw the anger starting to seep into his features. "A while."

"What if he becomes a maneat-"

"My son will not become a barbaric werewolf, don't even suggest that," Kit's arms dropped from their crossed position. The anger pushing fully through. "Derek is a great son, and as for a werewolf. He's protective and gentle. An ideal werewolf."

"How can you be sure?"

"Just ask Chloe. She's around him when he's in wolf form, and she's still alive. That's proof enough."

Andrew's jaw set, "You let him around her in wolf form?"

"I refuse to put Derek in front of the Pack, and that's that," Kit strode away from Andrew towards the house. He glanced up, and I ducked beneath the windowsill. Hoping he didn't see me. Once I heard the door downstairs open and close, I stole over to the bed and jumped under the covers. Closing my eyes and hoping that Kit wouldn't come into the room.

I heard his footsteps up the stairs, and they paused outside Derek's room. After a moment, Kit walked over to my door and paused again. This time, he opened the door. I stayed still, and attempted to seem relaxed and at ease. He stayed there for a moment, and then he sighed softly and closed the door. I released a breath as well and stared up at the ceiling.

Who or what was the Pack and why did Kit refuse to let Derek meet them or see it?

That thought kept me up for a while. I figured that Pack was an animal term for a group of dogs generally. Therefore, I assumed it was a group of werewolves. I didn't know why Kit didn't want to meet the werewolves however; it would be a good opportunity for him to be with his own kind.

I fell asleep to those thoughts.

-X

"Dad-"

"Derek, you need to stay here and make sure Andrew and Simon are safe," Kit sighed, squeezing his son's shoulder. "I can take care of Chloe and myself. We'll phone to check in before and after meeting up with Steve. I would say don't worry, but that would be pointless."

Derek looked ready to challenge his father, but grumbled and slumped in the seat. Looking away. I exhaled softly. "What time is it?"

Kit looked at his watch, "Time to go. Derek, Simon, neither of you are to leave this house."

Simon nodded his head, he wasn't thrilled with being left behind either but he wasn't about to challenge his father's word. I grabbed my jacket and pulled it on. Saying a soft 'see ya soon' to the guys before following Kit out to the van. I climbed in, seeing Derek and Simon watching from the door. They exchanged some words and Simon clapped him on the back, saying something that looked like 'Don't worry'.

I lifted my hand, offering a smile. Derek lifted his hand, worry etched on his features. I didn't like us all splitting up like this either. If they were found, I wouldn't be able to handle it. Because of me, they would be taken. I averted my eyes, focusing on the road as we pulled away from the house instead.

It was a few minutes before we were on the highway. Surprisingly for this time, it was empty. I assumed it was because wee were fairly far from the city, but pushed it aside and studied my jeans. I was worried. Was Dad actually going to allow me to live with Kit? Alternatively, was he going to take me away once we got there? I adjusted the stereo and settled back down.

Kit didn't say anything, but he kept sending me glances.

We drove on in silence. I looked through the side mirror and saw a truck behind us. Getting fairly close for the empty road. I glanced at Kit, wondering if he noticed. He sped up slightly, frowning. When the truck sped up as well, he changed lanes, and it pulled into the space where the van had just been. Kit grumbled something about road hogs.

I hoped to distract him from the rude driver but voicing my fears. He gave me a soft smile. "Don't worry. I'm sure he won't try anything. If he does, then we'll all disappear. We'll rescue Tori and then move somewhere else. If you want to stay with us, and you're happier with us. I won't allow him to take away your chance at happiness."

I smiled at him, softly thanking him.

He let out a swear as his eyes shifted to the mirror and before I could process what was going on, I heard the sickening crunch of metal on metal. The squeal of tires. The car van spun. Airbags deployed. My seat belt dug into my chest painfully.

When the chaos stilled a few seconds after it started, I lifted my head. My forehead felt wet when I reached up, pulling away I saw the blood and felt my stomach drop. I looked over at Kit; he was sagged over in his seat. His nose bleeding but I could hear a raspy noise coming from him. He was breathing. Alive. I exhaled but sat there. Not knowing what to do. I couldn't even process what had happened.

Not until the passenger door opened and a man reached in. Pressing my seatbelt button and grabbing my arm. He pulled me out and pushed me to someone else. I struggled against their grip. Shouting for Kit to wake up. The man who pulled me out of the car smacked me across the face, a stinging pain washed over one side and I sagged in the others grip.

"Put her in the van," the man ordered, pulling out his cell phone and mashing three buttons. Calling the ambulance? Why would he?

Before I could call for Kit again, I was swung into the air and carried over to a van that I hadn't noticed until now. The door opened and I was thrown onto the ground. As I tried to scramble to my feet, the person grabbed my hands and yanked them behind my back. Securing them with something plastic and tight. Zip ties? I could only guess. I twisted onto my back and slammed my foot at him, but he caught it and shoved my away from the door before slamming it. I struggled to stand up, but both people were already climbing into the front and pulling away.

I managed to get a glimpse of the van before we pulled away. A man, presumably the one who drove the truck that slammed into us, was standing by the driver's door. The guy driving slammed on the gas and I flew to the back of the van. Slamming my head against the metal of the door. I remember calling out to someone before my mind went blank.

-X

"Chloe? Chloe! Please, oh please wake up!" a faded voice called softly, "Don't be dead, I mean I doubt you are since you're in here, but please don't be dead!"

My head pulsated angrily, and I cracked open my eyes. Staring at the dark ceiling above my head. I looked around, seeing pale yellow walls. I was lying on a bed, but it was the only one in the room. I looked around. A dresser on the opposite side of the room, a bedside table, a rug. My eyes landed on Liz in her yellow pajamas and giraffe socks.

"L-Li-Liz?" I whispered, feeling my head pound from that as well. Liz cried happily, lunging forwards as if to hug me but pulled up short and smiled at me instead. Placing a hand over my arm, and I pretended I could feel it. "Wh-Whe-where a-a-a-am I-I-I-I?"

Liz looked down at her socks, staying silent. When I repeated the question, she looked up at me. "You're at the same place they took me, or at least I think so..."

"Y-Y-Y-Y-You m-m-m-m-mean be-be-be-"

"Slow down and think," Liz reprimanded gently in a way that I wasn't insulted by. I took a deep breath and tried to calm down.

"You mean before you were..." I trailed off, biting my lip. She nodded and then gave me a distraught look.

"Oh, Chloe, I'm so sorry," she gasped, "I don't think they'll kill you but..."

I opened my mouth to say something but the door opened and I snapped my mouth shut. Standing up. A man and Mrs. Enright entered. If Mrs. Enright was here then that means, "Is Tori here?" I demanded, looking past their shoulders as if I would see her short black hair.

"She's in her own room," Mrs. Enright explained with a sharp tone.

"Diane," the man didn't even glance at Mrs. Enright when he scolded her, just continued to look at me. He smiled, "Hello, Chloe. I'm Dr. Davidoff."

I nodded slightly in greeting. "Where am I?"

"Here, we'll give you a tour," he said waving me forwards. A guard stepped out from beside the door, purposefully showing off his gun as he waited for us to leave. I swallowed thickly. Noting how he didn't directly answer my question. He walked down the hall that was filled with different doors, showing me an eating area, a living room with a large television and gaming consoles. Explaining each room and how it was designed for 'us' kids. I didn't know whom he was encompassing in that spectrum, but stayed silent. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," I murmured, looking around.

"My employees didn't treat you too roughly?"

Besides them ramming into the van I was in, smashing up my forehead, smacking my face, and then being thrown into the wall of the van. "No."

Why was I being polite? I didn't know. I was still in shock that I was in here. I wanted to see Tori, but when I voiced it, I was just shown back to my room and locked inside without an answer. I stared at the door. She said Tori were here, and so I would believe her.

I touched my forehead, feeling a bandage covering the cut on my forehead. Without hesitation, I attempted to summon Liz. Maybe she would be able to look around to see if the others were here, or maybe she could get out and find Kit to see if he was okay.

My forehead was damn from exertion and not a lick of hope was in me. Liz wasn't answering me when I called. All I could do was sit and wait for something to happen. I attempted to plan on ways to get out, but the armed guards was the probably with any escape attempt. One shot and I was dead.

I didn't have the power to escape by myself. I was weak. I needed Tori. Even if I had a solid plan, I would get Tori out as well. However, right now I wanted to focus on figuring out who was in this building and whom I needed to get out.


	10. Tearing You Asunder

Sorry for the short chapter! This first week of school has sapped my energy. x.x

Oh well, it's more of a tie from the previous chapter to the main plot line.

Disclaimer: I do not own DP or any of the characters; it all belongs to the lovely Kelley Armstrong!

* * *

What I assumed was the next day, there were no windows or clocks in my room, Davidoff came back to my room. He escorted me from the room, chattering into my ear about my Necromancy abilities. Saying that he'd give me some books to read about my powers. I could almost hear him say something about tests, but he didn't outright say it. A shiver ran up my spine. I didn't want to know what kind of tests he would be making us do.

The door to what I guessed was he opened the dining room and he stepped in. A dark haired witch shot up, her chair clattering noisily onto the ground behind her. Her eyes locked on my face and I saw the relief, anger, and confusion flush through her face before she stole across the room and pulled me into a hug. A tight hug that made my air whoosh from my lungs that took me entirely by surprise.

I was just able to return the hug before she pulled away.

It wasn't until then did I notice that we weren't alone. Another girl was in the room. Mocha skin with copper curls and eyes. She was studying us with faint curiosity, but also a bit of anger, but I noticed it was mostly directed to Tori.

"Chloe," Davidoff directed my attention back to him as he stepped forwards. He waved a hand towards the nameless girl, "This is Rachelle Rogers- oh, sorry, Rae Rogers."

I nodded towards her and she offered a faint smile back. "Nice ta meet ya."

She seemed oddly...situated here. As if, she was comfortable being captured. I dipped my head and offered a slight smile, "Ni-Nice to-to-to m-meet yo-you t-t-too."

Her nose wrinkled slightly, "A speech impediment?"

I felt a bit of anger, but swallowed it down, "Nerves..." I trailed off, looking around the room. The girl was silent for a moment then nodded her head.

"Yeah, it can be a bit...scary at first. I mean, all the guards with guns and the cameras," she waved her spoon towards the dark camera in the corner, "But you get use to it all. They're accommodating, the XBOX and PS3 in the media room use to be a Nintendo 64. Totally old school, but I've helped straighten them out."

I nodded slowly, before Davidoff waved for Tori and I to sit down and eat. The moment I reached out to take a chair, he turned and vanished from the room. The moment the door clicked closed, Tori's fingers dug into my arm.

"Are they okay?" she asked, her eyes shooting to my forehead. "What happened?"

I paraphrased the happenings and her mouth tightened into a thin line as she processed it. Rae was silent, her spoon halfway to her mouth. "That's not proper procedure-"

"What would you know about proper procedure,_ Rachelle,_" Tori sneered, twisting towards the girl. "You're just another prisoner."

Obviously the two hadn't gotten along over the last twenty-four hours since Tori was captured. I wondered what Rae had done to piss of Tori, and what Tori had done to piss off the other girl. I cleared my throat, "Key word, another," I looked between the two of them, "Since we're all-"

"If you say 'we're all in this together' I will up heave this...delicious breakfast," Tori said, nudging the oatmeal with her spoon. "If I don't up heave from the taste."

I glared at her slightly, "I was going to, but it's true! We're all prisoners, and fighting with each other isn't going to solve anything."

"I'm not about to play girl guides and sit around a campfire cooking marshmellows and spewing gossip out," Tori pointed at me with a scowl.

"That's not what I meant, we could at least be civilized with each other," I spoke, trying to keep a calm even tone. When she snorted and then nodded, I exhaled softly, "At least until the others get here."

"Uh-uh, I am not waiting for them to rescue me like some damsel in distress," Tori shook her head, then lifted and dropped some of the oatmeal, "I'm going to wait till they teach me about my powers, and then turn around and use them to overthrow this messed up operation."

"That's probably not the best idea," I muttered quietly, "They'll kill you if you do that..."

The three of them were silent. I played with the oatmeal, remembering when Kit attempted to make oatmeal one time. It was a disaster, but at least it was better than this garbage. I pushed the bowl away from me slightly, "Liz was killed here."

Tori's mouth opened and closed before she pushed the bowl away as well. Face going pale. I knew better than to offer her any sort of comfort, and I didn't even know how to comfort someone else when I felt queasy and like I was going to throw up. It would be counterproductive if I threw up on her shoes.

Rae opened her mouth to say something, but Mrs. Enright opened the door. She didn't even look at the entire scene, her eyes just locked onto me. "Chloe, Dr. Davidoff wants to see you," she spoke, stepping to the side, "Why he sent me I don't know," she added under her breath. I stood up, excusing myself softly, and squeezed Tori's arm slightly before following Mrs. Enright out the door.

-x

I tried to memorize as many escape routes as I possibly could when walking after Mrs. Enright. Her heels clicked against the linoleum flooring, the sounded echoed off the walls and made it sound louder than it probably was. Her black pencil skirt and suit jacket seemed to contrast sharply to the walls and flooring that was sanitized from all colours. I kept imagining anyone who worked here in either doctor scrubs or a guard uniform. However, Davidoff and Mrs. Enright were the only two I had really seen and they both dressed up.

We stopped at a door and she opened it, inside were leather chairs and a coffee table with some fake plants scattered about. It was decorated nicely, well...in comparison to the hallway it was. Davidoff was standing within, holding a book. Within a moment, he was thrusting it into my hands telling me to read it and then ushering Mrs. Enright from the room. I was left alone immediately. The room went silent. I mean, there was the soft hum of air conditioning, but nothing more.

My eyes flickered to the title._ Nekromantia._ I must admit, curiosity flared through me and I sat down. Without hesitation, I greedily read the book. Devouring the information. This was great, I had the slimmest knowledge thanks to Kit, and he had taught me more than I knew before I discovered my powers. He had helped me when I discovered them; he had been there for me-

_He was only there for you because you were a Necromancer, not because you as a person. _

I bit my lip, tearing my eyes from the page. Yes. I knew that. I knew that.

I shook my head sharply. It wasn't time to dwell on that, right now. I _needed_ to start figuring a plan to get out of here. I turned to look back at the door. I wondered if I could slip out and creep around. Or if a guard would spot me and get angry. I wondered if we were allowed to wander around unsupervised. Probably not. I had seen one emergency exit door, but it was undoubtedly armed with alarms. If not the actual security alarms, then magical alarms.

Yeah, Chloe, just slip out off the building. I don't know where I am, and I don't have exactly the best defensive abilities. I was sure a kindergartener could beat me up. If I did manage to escape, how would I be able to defend myself? Answer: I couldn't.

I had to play to my abilities, and right now? They were contacting the dead and...well...that was really it. I mean, I was good at scripts and filming, however this was real life. Nothing would turn out like the movies. If this were playing out like a horror movie, I would be hightailing it out of the house instead of going after the creepy sound.

The leather underneath me crackled softly as I shifted and started to close the book, but something caught my attention. I read it over a few times, and my stomach dropped. Raising an army.

Not of people, or supernaturals.

But the dead.

I slapped the book closed and placed it onto the desk.

Zombies.

My mind clicked after a moment. If they were going to teach me to use my powers, were they going to make me raise the dead? Could I use that to my advantage? Could I cause hell to raise and then escape with all my limbs?

I needed to run this by De-

I cut myself off before I could think the rest. That was impossible. I couldn't ask Derek for help. I didn't need him to be holding my hand.

What the hell was I thinking; this was all new to me. I wasn't use to being on the run or having my life threatened.

I clamped my eyes shut and took a few calming breathes. A whimper left my lips. God. I needed my sweater. It felt like the walls were closing in on me and I was drowning due to the thick air. My fingers dug into my legs and I took more calming breaths. I could – no, I would do this.

I just needed a solid plan. I couldn't do this alone, I needed Tori's help. Regardless of what I felt, I knew that I would _need_ to press on. Not for my sake, but for Tori's. I needed to get her out of here. It was my fault she was here anyways. What if...what if what they did to Liz happens to Tori?

My chest constricted painfully and I felt tingles roll over my body, like when I sit on my leg for too long. I pushed off from the chair; I needed to get out of this room. My head swam, and my vision blacked out for a moment. My knees hit the ground painfully but I didn't cry out, just clutched at the leather seat and stared at the ground.

I stood up, slower this time, and made my way to the door. I tried the door, but it was locked. I rapped on the door, I needed out. I needed to get out. I had to!

As my knocking became more persistent and urgent, it was opened and a guard looked down at me with a bit of irritation. It only lasted a second before his eyes widened slightly, he pulled out his walkie-talkie. He said something, but the sound was far away. As if I was asleep, it was just a gurgle of a voice. He reached out but I suddenly grew dizzy again, and leaned against the wall beside the door for support. My legs gave out and I fell to the floor.

I didn't want that man to touch me, and I assumed he got what I wanted because he didn't try to touch me again. Just spoke in calming words, the static response from the walkie-talkie coming back. I didn't understand either as my heart strummed loudly in my chest and I felt like throwing up.

It seemed like a lifetime rolled past before a woman in a lab coat entered the room. In addition, it took me forever to connect a face to a name.

Aunt Lauren.

-x

My eyes flickered open and I felt the softness of sheets and shifted slightly. A familiar scent washed over me and my eyes flew open. I looked around for the source, but couldn't find it. My eyes locked onto a dark grey hoodie and my eyes filled with tears. I tugged it to my chest and hugged it tightly. Feeling a calm wave fill me. I pressed the fabric against my face before tugging it on and pulling the hood over my head. I laid back down and stared up at the roof, feeling a few of the tears fall free

After a moment, the door opened and Aunt Lauren entered. She closed the door softly behind her before taking a few steps into the room. She was silent before wringing her hands together. "You're feeling better?"

I rolled onto my side away from her. She...I couldn't believe her! She was working for the people who wanted me. She was working for the people who killed Liz! How could she?

"Is there anything you need? We don't want you to have another anxiety attack."

Another period of silence.

"I want out," I whispered to the wall. She sighed.

"Honey, you're safer here. More than you were with those boys. I don't understand why you are so...insistent about being with them."

She didn't get it either. She didn't understand that I felt so unsafe here. I felt as if I didn't kill myself that someone else was going to. I _wanted_ to get out. I _wanted_ to get better. Being here was going against my progress. If I didn't get out soon, then I knew that my energy would be sapped and I wouldn't leave.

With the Bae family...I felt safe. I felt welcomed. Even if I doubted their love. They still welcomed me, and I knew they wouldn't hurt me. It was more than I could say for my supposed Aunt.

Aunt Lauren sighed, "I knew I should've never let your father let you stay with them. Your depression is their fault-"

"No it wasn't," I replied flatly. I rolled over to look at her. I pushed myself up and glared at her. "If anything, they saved me from myself. That's more than you can say."

She looked as if she had been slapped in the face. Then she looked over at the door briefly. I laid back down, pulled the drawstrings on the hood and rolling onto my side. I wanted her to leave. What I wanted, I knew I would never dare ask. For fear of actually getting it.

I wanted Derek to be here for me. To chat with me and give me hugs and have momentous yet completely unrelated conversations. I wanted Simon to draw for me, and make me laugh with his stupid jokes. I wanted Tori to give me unwarranted fashion and boy advice, to try to take my mind off whatever was making me feel horrid. I wanted Kit to teach me how to twirl pizza dough, and then laugh when I miss catching it and it falls on his head, or to just be there to talk about what was getting me down.

I pressed my palms into my eyes as the door opened and then closed softly. A click signalled the lock.

Part of me was completely ridiculous about knowing that they didn't care about me. The other part was arguing. Raising hell, trying to convince me that no one would do those things when they knew I was having a relapse day or week where everything just was going wrong if they didn't love me.

I needed to get Tori out of here. I needed them to be safe. They did so much for me that I didn't think I could ever repay them.

"Little Necro is sad," a warm, but dangerous sounding voice whispered into my ear. I twisted around and looked around, but saw nothing.

"W-Who?"

"A friend," the voice laughed softly, spiralling around me in hot waves. "Your Aunt doesn't know how you feel. You love those men, the ex-employee who abandoned the project after the puppies were put down. Save that one little pup that was too smart to bare his teeth."

"W-W-W-What are y-you ta-talking abou-about?" I sputtered out, fear and confusion flooding through me.

"You want to see them again, but not within the confines of this building and you want to see them very much alive," the voice added, the heat curling around my ear as if stroking it. I cowered back and looked around. I pulled slightly, "Uh-uh," the voice cooed, "You do that and all hell will break loose."

"Who are you?"

"I told you, Little Necro. I am your friend. At least. I will be," the voice laughed and started to fade.

"Wait!" I cried out, searching the room for any hint of where she could be. There was no response and I curled my fingers around the drawstrings of the hoodie. If I could talk to that...whatever she was, then I should be able to summon Liz. I wiped roughly at my eyes.

I knew what I needed to do.

It took a while before Liz was standing in front of me. She stroked my arm, and I swore I could feel it. "Could you deliver a message to Tori?"

Liz was silent, "I could try," she hummed, staring at her socks. "A couple rooms have ghost proofing," she laughed at that, "I don't think Tori's does. If there's a notepad in her room and a pencil, then yes. Otherwise? Naw..."

"I need it to be a private message, so if I could tell her to ask for a pad and pen..." I wondered how long it had been since breakfast, and wondered if I would be able to see Tori soon. I didn't care much about seeing Rae, but I wondered if I could convince her to join us. She seemed set on staying here, however.

I told Liz my plan and her eyes widened. "That's...no! We'll think of another plan, one less...stupid!" she shook her head. "I'll go see if Tori has a pad of paper in her room or not though, you should get some rest. You seem exhausted," Liz patted my head before grinning. "Everything will be fine, you'll be fine. What your feeling right now is normal," she placed a hand on my arm, "I felt like you did when I was here, maybe less so, but I didn't know what could happen to me, or people I cared about."

With that, she disappeared.


End file.
